


Home

by WellDoneBeca



Series: The Fear You Won't Fall Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fleur Delacour is a good friend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You were always a planner. Whenever in your life, you always had a future established and steady ground under your feet.After rebelling against your family, that changed drastically.Now the second wizarding war has started, and you need to find your place in a totally new life.Good thing George is there to back you up because it’s not gonna be easy.





	1. I

You took a long breath, staring at the closed chest in front of you.

“You will have to open it eventually,” your aunt said behind you.

This was your second week with the Tonks, and things were slowly getting in place. You had your own bedroom right beside your cousin’s and were slowly adapting onto having muggle things around the house, and your mother’s sister – along with her husband – had welcomed you with open arms into the household.

You had the same rules as Tonks when it came down to them; you didn’t have a bedtime, but there should be no noise after 10 pm, and you were expected to be home before half past midnight unless you talked to them priorly. Boys were allowed but permission to stay the night wasn’t automatically granted and should be discussed prior to arrival.

Your aunt was a caring woman who knew almost exactly what you were going through and was helping you transition as best as she could. She was even teaching you how to cook when you arrived early enough from work to catch her making dinner.

“Are you sure nothing is gonna jump out of it and eat me?” you muttered.

You had been using what you had from Hogwarts since arriving, and the chest was staring you down ever since.

“If I still know my sister, no,” she rested a hand on your back, rubbing a spot in a way to try and comfort you. “She’s your mother, dear. Besides, if anything was bound to happen, it would have already happened. It’s been 2 weeks.”

You nodded slowly. Yes, she was right; your mother wouldn’t try to harm you. What were you thinking?

You reached out, finally opening the chest, and finding that the content was just… Stuff. Clothes, shoes, jewellery and objects that you had around your room or in your safe.

“She sent you some clothes,” Andromeda tried to sound cheerful. “Let’s give them a look.”

‘Some’ wasn’t exactly the word she should have used. When you two started pulling your clothes out, it was clear that everything you ever owned was in there. Soon, the bed was completely covered in piles and piles of clothing and boxes and more boxes of shoes.

“I think that’s enough,” you decided, stopping. “I already know everything is here, I don’t need further proof.”

Andromeda only hummed a confirmation sound, and you stood up, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Can you help me pick some stuff up?” you questioned shyly. “I’ll just put the rest of it  back, but I need something to wear to work.”

She nodded. Your aunt had been nothing less than helpful in the times you were there, and you were very thankful for it; without her, you’d be lost and homeless. You were still, however, very much uncomfortable with being with them. This wasn’t your house nor your home, your bed wasn’t the one you were you’d lied down back at the mansion not the one at Hogwarts, you were living with people you had just met and you had to learn things that people younger than you already knew about life.

It was a lot.

You two filled your wardrobe with anything that would be useful in your day to day life, and stored the rest right back in your luggage again, putting it in the corner of the room in case you needed it again.

“Come on,” she stood. “Let’s get dinner ready.”

You followed her downstairs, trying your best to cheer up. George would be coming over later and you wanted to at least try and make something to be presented in the meal – even if it was chopped potatoes.

Truth is… You were no good in the kitchen. In your two weeks living with your aunt, you had managed to burn yourself taking food from the over  _ and  _ with boiled water and cut your finger and hand at least once every time you had to chop something. Your aunt didn’t allow you anywhere close to the stove alone, and as far as you had tried, your only ability was to make tea. You couldn’t even say that you knew how to heat milk, because you were prone to forget you had left it heating and it would most likely spill before you could do anything to stop it.

“Y/N, dear,” Andromeda called your name, making you turn your attention to her while trying to peel the potato in your hands with the least possible damage – to both you and the vegetable.

“Do you plan on joining the order?” her voice was carefully nonchalant, though you knew what lied behind it.

Honestly, you didn’t know. Yes, you supported the order – Merlin, would you have given up on your whole life if you didn’t think that You-Know-Who’s cause was vile and despicable? - but fully joining them was a big stretch. You weren’t an Auror or a fighter, far from it.

“I don’t know,” you decided to say. “Maybe one day if they need me. If this war goes on for long, you know?”

She hummed in confirmation.

“I’m not that good of a warrior,” you confessed. “I’m good with potions and organisations, and I thought about joining the Ministry, but I don’t trust that they are actually a safe choice. Father has too many connections there, that’s not good at all.

A soft knock on the door of the kitchen made you turn your head to the side, and your cousin entered the room with a smile.

“I see you got through a whole potato with your hand intact,” Tonks noticed and you rolled your eyes. “Congratulations.”

“Shut up,” you felt your cheeks warming up.

“Don’t tease her, Dora,” your aunt said without moving her eyes from her own tasks. “Your cousin is trying her best.”

But you two only smiled. It was good to live with Tonks, you could understand a bit of Draco’s side on your relationship, with you trying to overprotect him but still bugging the hell out of his mind sometimes.

“So…” Tonks cleared her throat. “You’re making dinner.”

“Yes.”

“And George is coming to have dinner with us.”

“Yes.”

She hesitated a bit, and you turned to glance at her direction, noticing how her hair was changing into several different colours, one after the other.

“I was wondering if we could have Remus over too.”

You frowned to yourself at how nonchalant she was  _ trying  _ to sound.

“I don’t see any problem, but we’re not making anything special.”

Your cousin opened a suspiciously big smile.

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” she assured you two before suddenly standing up and running out of the kitchen.

Well, you’d certainly interrogate her about that later.

You finished peeling the vegetables with a single accident before your aunt sent you to your room to ‘get ready for George’, which for you was a bit pointless; you worked with George, you two saw each other on a daily basis and, sometimes, in very unflattering ways. Still, you didn’t protest and walked to your room anyway.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe she actually lets you close the door with me here,” George sat on your bed with a silly and playful jump.

“I still can’t believe she even gave me a room,” you pointed out, sighing.

Truth be told, you couldn’t hide things from George and soon after moving in you told him about what you had actually planned to do after Sirius’ death. He was hurt, of course, but didn’t hold it against you for long.

“But she did,” he reminded you and reached to pull you into his arms and down the comfortable mattress. “And that’s a great thing. The privacy too.”

He moved his lips down to your neck, and you couldn’t help but giggle in response as his skin tickled yours.

“ _ George...” _ you whined a bit. “They are literally down the hall.”

“So what? I’m not doing anything wrong.”

But he was making  _ you  _ want to do  _ everything _ that could be considered wrong.

Gently, his hand moved to your face and your boyfriend took your lips in a kiss, soon holding your body against his with a strong grip.

“Mum wants you to have lunch with us this weekend,” he said in between kisses. “And Bill wants to introduce us to his new girlfriend.”

You tried to breathe in, jumping a bit when his large hand wrapped itself around your thigh tentatively under your dress. It was the first time he had ever tried to make  **that** contact with you.

“Is that okay?” he whispered.

You opened your eyes to find his.

“Your brother’s girlfriend? I don’t know, I haven’t met her.”

“No,” he chuckled. “Me touching you,” he made circles on your skin. “Here.”

You licked your lips.

“Yeah. Totally fine.”

He went back to kissing you, to which you enthusiastically followed him.

You weren’t sure how long had passed since you had lied there, but you had just worked up the courage to put your hand under his shirt when a knock on the door made you two pull away and your boyfriend to fall on the floor of the bedroom.

The door opened and your aunt's husband stood there with a polite smile but a strong look on his face.

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” Mister Tonks said politely, but still not leaving space for protest. “Your mother will be worried if you get home too late, George.”

Looking as red as his hair, your boyfriend put himself on his knees, making his head stand out from his place.

“Of course, sir.”

You felt your whole face burning in embarrassment, and stood up from the bed, fixing your dress.

“I’ll walk you out.”

Mister Tonks smiled again to you two, still holding the door open and waiting while your boyfriend recomposed himself and followed you outside the room.

You walked George silently outside the house, where it was finally possible to apparate, and he leaned in to kiss your lips before taking his wand in his hand.

“See you at work tomorrow,” he smiled.

“Bye.”

And with that, he was gone. 


	2. II

**** You took a bite of the toast in your hands in silence and raised your head when Tonks walked into the dining room.

“Any sausage left?” she inquired.

“You can have mine,” you pointed at your plate. “I’ve got plenty of eggs.”

She thanked you, sitting down by your side and snatching the meat from your plate to hers. Working at the store with the twins meant that you had to run around it all day, cleaning, restocking, dealing with customers and looking for products over and over – and over – again. You never stopped or even sat down. After you fainted on the second day of the job, you had become more careful and storing more energy, which meant that your intake of food had increased quite a bit.

“I’ll be late today,” you informed the small family around you. “George said that Bill wants to introduce his new girlfriend to the family. And, apparently, I’m part of the family now, so… They want me there.”

Tonks elbowed you on the side with a wicked grin.

“Welcome to a serious relationship!” she teased you. “What’s gonna be next? George is gonna show up and propose to you?”

You felt your face, neck, and ears burning hot in embarrassment, and your aunt turned to her daughter with a displeased look on her face.

“Dora, don’t tease your cousin!”

She laughed out loud.

“What? It’s not like she doesn’t want it! She’s deeply, madly, and insanely in love with George,” she pointed out, her voice lowering from an exclamation to a simple explanation tone. “And, honestly, they are the cutest couple.”

You lowered your head, and Mr Tonks cleared his throat.

“Tell Molly and Arthur I said hi when you get there, will you?”

“Sure.”

“And don’t forget to pack something pretty for the dinner,” your aunt instructed you. “You don’t want to be in the same clothes from work, you always get home with something crazy on them.”

You held back a smile.

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

Seeing George in the morning never failed to make you happy. He was always happy to see you, engulfing you in a hug and kissing you until Fred started making gagging noises.

“Did anyone check on the love potions?” you questioned, checking the shelves for anything out of the normal. You three cleaned every morning before opening and every night after closing, and that wasn’t exactly your favourite part of the job.

“Can you go?” Fred questioned. “I think they are supposed to be ready now.”

“I’m on my way,” you jumped out of the ladder, grinning at the sight of your boyfriend chuckling.

“You keep getting her off of cleaning duty everyday,” he looked at his brother.

“I want to be on her good side. Your girlfriend can be cruel if she wants to, and she’s too good of a potion maker to have as an enemy.”

You shook your head, entering the stock room and moving right to the brewing cauldrons. Fred was right, it was ready to be bottled.

The weak love potion was one of the biggest sellers of the store along with its antidote – which you had finished just yesterday -, so you were pretty much always producing and bottling new ones every three days.

You enjoyed all that; working in the store and having a routine was something that was slowly finding its place as some sort of dream life for you. You felt good working, which was a bit of a surprise. Never in your life had you imagined you’d say such a thing.

When you finished with the love potions, it was already opening time, so you ran to restock it, and had to hold back a frown at how a young boy you knew to be a Gryffindor jumped in surprise when he saw you. He wasn’t the first one, and probably wouldn’t be the last, to be shocked to see you there.

“Can I help you with something?” you turned to him, holding a now empty box by your sides.

He blushed deeply, and you held yourself from rolling your eyes. You still needed to work on your skills regarding strangers.

“I’m looking for something to prank my brother.”

You gave the request a short thought.

“What kind of prank?” 


	3. III

“Do you know anything about her?” you enquired of George, leant on the doorway of his bedroom with your back turned to him while your boyfriend changed into a new – clean – shirt. 

“Nope,” he seemed to struggle a bit and curiosity rippled under your skin, but you kept your back turned. You said you wouldn’t look and you would keep your words. “Hey… Green or blue?”

You frowned for a moment. 

“Sweater or just a shirt?” 

“It’s a bit hot for a sweater. I’m planning or a shirt and then something over.”

You hummed in confirmation. 

“I like it when you wear blue. You should put that jacket I always say I like over.”

A couple of minutes later, George tapped you on the shoulder for a moment, making you jump in surprise and look at him. He was dressed exactly as you had recommended. 

“Well?” he opened his arms in front of you. 

“Handsome,” you smile, reaching for him and giving his lips for a short moment. “Come on, or your mother is gonna chase us down.”

He chuckled, but followed you down, stopped by the end when you both were in the same level, smiling as you played with the neck of his jacket. 

“You never said what you thought of my dress.”

Your boyfriend’s eyes deviated down to your clothing and he licked his lips when his gaze reached your legs before looking right back onto your eyes again. You weren’t dressed fancy; honestly, you couldn’t remember the last time you had had the opportunity of wearing something elaborate. Tonight, you had just a red summer dress on with some white flowers. 

“I like it,” he decided. “But I like the person wearing it even more.”

You smiled and moved closer to him, giving his lips a short peck, only being interrupted when someone made a gagging sound just up the stairs. 

“Go find a room, lovebirds,” Ronald groaned, walking past you two. 

“No room,” Mrs. Weasley said from somewhere in the small house, probably the kitchen. “Leave your brother be, Ronald.”

You chuckled, walking down, and everyone turned to the door when a knock echoed through the house. 

“Oh, that must be them,” Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, but when the door opened the vision the met you was very different from Bill and any kind of girlfriend. “Professor Dumbledore,” she exclaimed. “Come in, come in.”

Wearing travelling robes and with his long beard tied by his waist, professor Dumbledore smiled politely at the redhead woman, but didn’t follow her words.

“I must apologise, Molly, but my visit here is quite short. I’m here for Y/N.”

You frowned.

“Me? Why…”

He nodded, and realisation finally fell on you. Dumbledore had sent you a letter just two days prior, saying he was going to pick you up and take you with him to where Harry lived, as he needed to have an important conversation with the two of you. 

“Oh,” your shoulders dropped “I’ll be going.”

Your boyfriend held your hand. 

“Do you want me to go with you?”

You shook your head. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” you assured him. “Just tell Bill and his girlfriend I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be here and that I’m looking forward to meet her.”

He confirmed and kissed your cheek, releasing you, but quickly undressing from his coat to offer it to you. 

“In case it gets cold.”

“Thank you,” you smiled.

You walked out with the jacket over one of your arms, feeling it still warm from his body heat and emanating a mixture of the natural smell of his skin and some cologne. 

“Sir,” you walked to the headmaster’s side, and he offered you his arm. 

“Hold on tight, Miss Malfoy.”

You complied and in a second your body was pulled.


	4. IV

The house in front of you looked exactly like any other house in the street, with a car – a thing you only knew existed because George showed you the one his father owned – that looked exactly like any other else in front of the other houses, but Dumbledore seemed to know exactly where he was going when he stepped in front of you to knock on the door.

The man who opened it was probably the fattest you’d seen so far in your life, enough that he had no neck, but Dumbledore’s presence was apparently enough to shut him up, and he didn’t say anything as the two of you entered the house.

“Mr. Dursley, you probably have never heard about my student, Miss Y/N Malfoy.”

You looked the muggle man from head to toe, noting quickly how his face was red and ready to explode. Somehow, that made this very pleasant for you.

“Good evening, sir,” you said politely. “Thank you for having me in your home.”

“I’m gonna suppose Harry hasn’t warned you about my visit,” Dumbledore noticed. “Come here, Harry. Let’s see, come down. And you must be Petunia.”

You looked at the woman in just a robe and rubber gloves, looking like she’d just seen a headless ghost.

“And Dudley. Good evening, good evening. This is Miss Malfoy, we’re here to talk to Harry.”

You nodded to the both of them. The boy was a copy of his father when it came to his size, although with his mother’s hair and eyes. “Let’s sit down, Y/N.”

You complied silently with the headmaster, and soon he was serving all six of you with hydromel.

“Aren’t we leaving, professor?” Potter looked between the two of you, clearly eager to get out of the house.

“No, not yet. There’s something that requires the attention of the two of you, some difficulty you might say.”

You frowned. Was it something to do with Sirius? It was the only thing you and Harry had in common.

“You see, we found Sirius’ testament last week and he left everything for the two of you, to share in equal parts.”

You and the boy exchanged looks. It was quite a surprise; you expected Harry to be left with everything and Sirius to leave you maybe some family portraits, but all of his belongings?

“The Order had installed itself for a long time now, but we still need the authorisation of the owner to remain inside,” he explained, and you were ready to cut in when he continued. “We also fear that it might have a spell that only allows a pure blood person to own the house.”

They both turned to you at that moment, and the muggle family reflected it.

“Well,” you hesitated. “If that is, it’s okay. I mean… I don’t mind, the Order can continue occupying the house, doesn’t matter if it’s fully mine or just…”

But Potter’s voice interrupted you.

“I don’t want it,” he said emphatically. “You can have. I don’t want the house.”

You frowned. That was a very quick decision.

“You sure don’t mean…”

“I do,” he insisted. “Your family lived there for centuries, he clearly wanted you to keep it.”

You shook your head.

“But he wanted you to have it just as well.”

But Potter didn’t give up.

“I insist.”

You were ready to argue, but Dumbledore interrupted the two of you.

“Well, if that’s it. Do both you still allow the Order to stay in the house, then?”

“Yes,” you affirmed, this time simultaneously with Potter.

The headmaster nodded.

“Well… Owning the house also includes Kraster.”

You squeezed your eyes for a moment. Kraster. Oh Merlin, that elf was the definition of a pain in the ass.

With a movement of Dumbledore’s wand, he showed up in front of the two of you. Instantly, he fell on his knees the carpet.

“Kraster doesn’t want Potter, Kraster doesn’t want him. Kraster wants Miss Malfoy,” he clung onto your feet.

Everyone’s eyes once again fell on you.

“Does that mean one of us has to stay with him?” you looked at Potter.

If he was insisting on you taking the house, you’d certainly not keep the elf around.

“You can do whatever you want with him,” Dumbledore explained. “My suggestion is sending him to Hogwarts, the other elves can watch him.”

You both nodded.

“Kraster, I want you to work with the other elves at the kitchens in Hogwarts.”

You left out a clear relaxed sigh when he was gone, and the professor continued.

“Now, we need to decide what will happen to Buckbeak,” he pointed out. “He’s staying with Hagrid for the moment, we have renamed as Witherwings to keep him safe. Do you have any wish to change his living?”

The boy by your side looked at you and you shook your head.

“Hagrid can keep him, Buckbeak really likes him.”

The professor confirmed.

“Well, then we are done. Go pick up your bags. Miss Malfoy, are you able to go to the burrow on your own?”

You nodded, and he watched you after dispatching the boy’s baggage.

“I will feel safer if you allow George to accompany you home tonight. It’s rather late. Just tell Molly and Andromeda I asked and they’ll probably let him stay the night.”

You felt your face a bit warm, and pulled your wand.

“Goodbye,” you said politely, disapparating.

When you arrived at the house, it was completely silent, but Mrs. Weasley showed up quickly after hearing the noise of you showing up.

“Y/N?” she frowned. “What are you doing here? Everyone is asleep.”

You shifted uncomfortably on your spot.

“Professor Dumbledore sent me here and told me to ask you to tell George to escort me home. He said you wouldn’t mind if he spent the night, it’s too dangerous for anyone to be alone outside at this hour and my aunt is probably waiting for me up.”

Andromeda never slept when you or Tonks weren’t home, and you didn’t want to leave her waiting.

The redhead woman frowned a bit, but confirmed.

“Of course, dear. Let me just get him up and get some clothes.”

You waited, and she showed up with a sleepy George by her side.

“Hey,” you looked up at your boyfriend, and offered him the jacket that was still in your arms. “That’s yours.”

He yawned, and you took his arm with a shy smile.

“Good night, ma’am.”

Your boyfriend’s mother gave you two a strange look, but didn’t protest or change her mind.

“Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	5. V

**** “Aunt Andromeda,” you called while entering the house. “I’m home.”

You walked into the living room with George – this time actually awakened by the shock of being magically dragged with you – by your side, and your aunt frowned in surprise.

“Y/N… And George?” she said slowly. “With a backpack.”

“Dumbledore asked me to bring her home safe, ma’am,” your boyfriend explained quickly. “And he said you wouldn’t mind me staying over given the danger of being out alone these days.”

You lowered your head in embarrassment, staring at your aunt’s feet.

“He’s right,” she sighed. “It’s too dangerous for you to go home now, thank you for bringing Y/N safely. You’re welcome to stay, George, I’m sure Y/N won’t mind if you stay in her room as long as you two keep everything respectful.”

You felt your face fully hot, and your boyfriend blushed deeply red.

“Of course, ma’am,” he assured her. “I’ll just use the bathroom for a moment, excuse me.”

As soon as he was out of sight, you turned to her.

“I’m sorry, Aunt Andromeda,” you insisted. “I wasn’t planning to...”

She just raised a hand to interrupt you.

“I know,” she assured you. “Dumbledore was right to send him with you, it’s not safe to be out at night. If you need to stay at the Weasleys, just let me know, I’ll see no problem either. People are getting captured or killed out there and you being… you.”

You nodded slowly. The Death Eaters were probably not very happy with the fact that you bailed out; you didn’t know a lot about them, but everything you knew was already in the Order’s hands.

“I’ll talk to Ted,” she gave you a kind smile. “I trust you two to keep everything at a respectful level,” she said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh, we…” you cleared your throat, totally embarrassed. “We don’t do… That.  _ That thing _ . No, we don’t.”

She only nodded.

“Would you mind checking Dora on before going to bed?” she requested. “She doesn’t look any good and won’t talk to me. I was wondering if you’d be able to figure out what’s going on.”

You confirmed with her, and walked silently to your cousin’s door, knocking with the back of your hand.

“Tonks?” you called. “Are you awake?”

No answer.

You opened her door slightly, putting your head inside. You could see her figure cocooned in her blankets, and her hair was a very normal shade of brown under the moonlight. Did her hair get normal when she was asleep? You couldn’t quite remember.

“Tonks?” you whispered.

When she didn’t answer, you just closed the door behind yourself and walked to your bedroom, finding George sat on your bed.

“Are you okay with your aunt?” he questioned, seeming worried.

“Yes,” you said calmly. “She said I have a free pass to stay at the burrow if I have to too, I just have to let her know. It’s dangerous outside.”

Your boyfriend smiled at the idea, and you chuckled before taking your pyjamas from inside the wardrobe and turned to him.

“Would… Uh…” you cleared your throat. “I need to change.”

George’s brown eyes widened and he jumped off of the bed.

“I’ll wait outside.”

He closed the door behind himself, and you felt your cheeks hot as a small grin formed on your lips. Even in all that mess, he still managed to be cute.

Minutes later, your boyfriend was back inside and awkwardly laying on his back, stiff like a piece of steal.

“George,” you called, though you were just as nervous. “You can relax.”

In response, your boyfriend gave you a short look.

“You first.”

You sighed, rolling your eyes.

“How do you sleep at home?”

Your boyfriend fuzzed a bit.

“On my side.”

“Then turn to your side,” you instructed.

He complied, silently turning and making himself more comfortable, and you turned to him when he was done, finding a perfect spot and crossing your arms in front of your chest, feeling both rubbing against his back and sincerely itching to hug him.

“Can…” you started, but your voice cracked, so you started again. “Can I put my arm over you?”

George made a strangled sound for a short moment, and you saw the back of his neck getting a bit pink.

“Sure.”

You moved closer to him, and passed one arm over his waist, opening a tiny smile when he took your hand in his and held you closely.

“Goodnight,” you muttered, putting your head on his shoulder.

“Goodnight.”


	6. VI

The first thought that occurred to you when you opened your eyes was that you weren’t alone. Right in front of you and between your arms was a warm and toned body that wasn’t usually there when you woke up in the morning. 

When you took a long breath, your brain quickly identified George’s scent, and you relaxed onto him. 

“Morning,” he said in a rough and groggy voice, squeezing you a bit, making you open your eyes and raise them to look at him. 

“I guess you’re really here,” you whispered. “Good morning.”

Your boyfriend laughed, and you moved a hand up, moving the mess of hair off his forehead. 

“How did you sleep?” you questioned, trying to make yourself smaller and getting closer to his embrace, searching for his warmth. 

In response, George’s hand moved to your face and you smiled at his thumb making patterns on your cheek. 

“Well, I had you right here and Fred was nowhere around to wake me up with his snores,” he pointed out. “This is one of the best nights of sleep I’ve ever had in my life.”

You let out a very soft giggle. 

“I could get used to it,” he moved the hand that wasn’t on your face to hold one of yours, interlacing your fingers and raising it a bit, so you could both see it. “Waking up next to you.”

You just closed your eyes, breathing him in, but your moment was soon interrupted when the door of your room was opened. 

“Good morning, kids,” Mr Tonks said with a huge smile, moving his eyes over the two of you clearly trying to see any evidence of what you were doing prior to his arrival. 

“Good morning, sir,” you moved away from George slowly. “I… Uh… Assume it’s not as early as I thought.”

He just shrugged. 

“Don’t worry, Andromeda just finished putting breakfast on the table.”

You pushed the sheets out of your body hesitantly. You didn’t want to leave your bed, but leave your Aunt waiting wouldn’t be very polite. 

“We better brush our teeth,” you pointed to the ginger following your steps, but Mr Tonks raised his hand. 

“You go, Y/N,” he instructed. “I want to exchange a few words with George. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”

You looked between the two of them, already feeling embarrassed, but didn’t protest. You were in the corridor when you heard your aunt’s husband’s voice again, this time much more serious than when he was talking directly to you. 

“George, I’m unsure of how much of this your parents have talked to you or how much information on the topic the school provided…” he started, and the sound of your door closing interrupted his speech, preventing you from hearing anything else. 

Merlin… You did not want to be in your boyfriend’s place right now, that was certain. 

When you left the bathroom from brushing your teeth, you stopped by your cousin’s door. Your aunt had asked you to talk to her the previous night, but Tonks was apparently asleep. Maybe she was up now. 

“Hey,” you opened the door, putting your head inside. “Tonks?”

“I want to be alone,” she groaned. “Leave.” 

You frowned. That was unexpected. 

“Hey,” you entered, confused, and closed the door behind yourself. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

You waited, and your cousin finally turned to your direction, still lied on the bed. Her usual pink hair had turned into a brown that was a nice mixture of her parents’ hair colours, which was very unusual for you, and her eyes were red from crying. 

You couldn’t quite react at first. You’d never seen her like that. Tonks was always happy and bubbly, and you just couldn’t understand what was wrong.

“I’m gonna get my wand,” you straightened your back. “Who do I have to torture?”

She smiled sadly at you. 

“Don’t,” she muttered. “You’re gonna be arrested.” 

You rolled your eyes and walked to her, sitting on the mattress and moving to touch her, a bit hesitantly. You didn’t really know what to do to comfort her.

“What happened?” you questioned. 

Tonks bit her lower lip. 

“You remember that Remus had dinner with us the other day?” she asked.

You nodded. 

“Well…” she hesitated.

The understanding suddenly hit you. She was in love with him. 

“Oh,” you whispered. “Tonks.”

Tonks closed your eyes, and you touched her face. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “Did he…”

“He rejected me,” she finished your sentence. “Said he was too old and damaged for me. That I was a child and didn’t know what I was doing or thinking. I’ve never felt so humiliated!” 

Her sobs interrupted her words, turning your insides into fire, and you had to swallow down a curse. How dare he make her feel like that? How dare he spoke to her like that?

“I’m gonna go talk to him and get this straightedges out,” you decided. 

Tonks held your wrist before you could stand up. 

“You can’t force him to love me, Y/N/N.”

She was right, you couldn’t. But you could at least make him apologise for the words he used to respond to her. 

“No. But I can’t let him hurt you like this and leave it this way,” you retorted. “He might not love you back, but he can’t talk to you and leave you humiliated like this.”

Tonks took your hand in both of hers. 

“Don’t talk to him,” she whispered. “Please.”

You stopped in your place, just looking at her face. Merlin, she looked so broken. 

“Come eat with us,” you said to her. “Aunt Andromeda is worried. Knowing that you’re at least eating is going to calm her down.”

She moved a hand to her hair, pushing it away from her forehead and face. 

“I don’t want to see anyone,” she closed her eyes. 

But the request wasn’t up for debate. 

“I wasn’t asking,” you pointed out. “I’m commanding you to come have breakfast with us.”

Tonks raised her eyebrows in surprise, but didn’t say anything when you pulled her to sit up on the bed and took a comb from her bedside table, working working on the knots in her hair as delicately as you could. Once you were done, you brushed it the way she usually styled her locks and dragged your cousin off of her bed. 

“Go brush your teeth. I’ll be at the table,” you told her, and stopped yourself from leaving the room when a thought crossed your mind. “Don’t make me come back here and carry you out, you know I would do It,”

She shook her head, but you could see a tiny smile breaking from her lips. 

“Fine,” she sighed. 

And with that – finally satisfied – you left.


	7. VII

“It was very embarrassing,” George said, blushing slightly with his head resting on your lap. “Your Uncle retold me everything I tried to not remember from McGonagall’s special classes that week.”

You felt your face warming up. You remembered the week of ‘special’ classes you had once you reached both your second and third year. The first – when you were younger – was directly focused on girls and you had to hear about how your body would change and you’d start having our period from a very tired Madam Pomfrey, who was clearly done with your all-female class of 12-13-year-olds giggling about the basic information about the male puberty. 

The following year, however, wasn’t so private. Snape had had the whole third year of Slytherin in his classroom and explained not only what ‘intercourse’ was, but also the mechanics of it, how it led to conception and how to avoid said conception with spells and potions that you’d end up learning at your sixth and seventh years. As embarrassing as it was, though, you now thought of it as a good approach to the subject. 

“Who taught you in the first class?” you asked. 

George thought in silence for a moment. 

“I think it was Madam Pomfrey. She looked very…” he looked for words. 

“Done?” you suggested. 

“Very done. Everyone was laughing or making ‘ew’ noises… And after 3rd it was only worse. Did you get those??”

You nodded.

“Snape had to explain what consent was to us,” you told him. “And contraceptives. I mean…” you made a face, cringing at the sole memory. “It can’t get worse than that.”

Your boyfriend nodded, mirroring your expression on his own face. 

“And then dad came to talk to us and it was so much worse,” he whined. “He couldn’t even talk! It was me, Fred and Ron in the living room, he’d done the talking with Percy, Bill, and Charlie before and I don’t think it was much easier.”

You laughed. Your mother had a similar conversation with you, but it was a bit different. She just said how things worked mechanically and how you had the right to reject any advances that made you uncomfortable. She never mentioned potions or spells, and was adamant that you were supposed to be intimate after wedding a proper man, and only then. 

When a thought crossed your mind, your bit your lower lip, feeling your face warming up.

“Do you… uh… I mean…” you cleared your throat. “Ever think…?”

George blushed so much that you thought he’d disappear in all the blood on his face, ears and neck. 

“Once…” he choked the word out. “Or… Twice. But not if you’re not ready we… uh…”

“We’re very young,” you decided, already feeling your cheeks heating up. “We have a lot of time.”

Your boyfriend nodded. 

“Yeah. We’ve been together for such a short time.”

You confirmed. 

“No need to rush.”

You fell into silence after that, both clearly embarrassed. You couldn’t say you hadn’t thought of getting closer to George in that sense, but you didn’t feel close to ready. It could change everything in your relationship and you couldn’t begin to imagine how.

You took a long breath, throwing your head back and feeling the wind on your face. When you opened your eyes, your boyfriend was staring onto your face with a foolish smile. 

“What?” you frowned. 

“You’re beautiful,” he put himself on his elbows. “Have I ever mentioned that?”

You felt your cheeks warming up in response. 

“Sometimes,” you whispered. 

George smiled, moving up until he was levelled with you and kissed your cheek shortly. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he gave you a peck. “Intelligent…” he moved close to your mouth. “Sweet…” he bit your lower lip. “Loving…”

Your eyes drifted closed when he finally kissed you, and in no time you were both lying down on the grass with him on top of you, cupping your face gently and using his thumb to caress your skin. 

“And incredibly brave,” he finished. “That’s why I love you.”

Your whole face felt burning hot as soon as he’d done saying the words, and you move a hand to touch his cheek. 

“You do?” 

George nodded and you leant forward, kissing his lips softly. 

“I… uh…” you struggled. 

How could he say those words? Dammit, they weren’t easy. 

“It’s okay,” he rubbed his nose on yours. “Don’t worry about saying it back.”

You didn’t try to. George knew you well enough that he didn’t expect such words to be returned so soon.

“But I do,” he repeated. “I love you.”


	8. VIII

You pulled the strap of your purse close to yourself after checking everything inside. You were going to spend the rest of the weekend at the Weasleys and only come back officially after work on Monday, and was trying to show excitement for it. 

It wasn’t like you disliked your boyfriend’s family – quite the contrary – but the latest hours of the day had been pretty melancholic for you. You missed home, and more than ever today. Your aunt was amazing, your cousin felt like a sister and Mr Tonks was as good to you as an uncle who’d taken a homeless niece under his wing could be, but still… You missed your mother’s kisses and tender love, missed playing with Draco and teasing him, and missed your father’s protective presence; he wasn’t a good man, that you knew, but he was a good father and loved you, all of them did, and you loved them back. That was what hurt the most because you knew you wouldn’t see them again for a long time – or ever again. 

“Be careful, dear,” your aunt Andromeda instructed. “Do you have a jacket with you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” you confirmed. “And my keys too.”

She smiled. 

“Have a good time there,” she walked to you, kissing your cheek gently. “And let me know if you need anything.

You confirmed, waving to Mr Tonks briefly before leaving, clinging onto George so he could apparate the two of you to the Burrow. 

“Mum!” he called loudly. “We’re here, we’re back.”

Mrs Weasley showed up at the door just as you two walked closer to the entrance, and ushered you inside with a big smile. 

“Oh, finally,” she hugged her son tightly. “I was starting to get worried something had happened.”

She released George and quickly moved to you, wrapping her arms around you and squeezing you so tightly around the ribs you almost lost your air. 

“Look at you,” she stepped back, touching your face with both her hands and you had to hold yourself from stepping away from her grasp. “You look so much better since you started living with your aunt, I always had the impression that those people were starving you.”

You looked at your boyfriend, embarrassed, and he cleared his throat, putting a hand on his mother’s shoulder. 

“Hey, mum,” he interrupted her. “You know what I forgot to tell Y/N/N? About dad’s promotion.” 

Molly’s face lit up instantly, and she opened a large smile. 

“Oh, you won’t believe what happened, dear!” she moved her hands and took yours in them. “Arthur was promoted to head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects!” 

You opened a small smile in response. 

“That’s great!”

“Yes, he has ten people working under him now, it’s a very important position. He’s usually home at midnight, you may catch him but breakfast, though. It’s so amazing to have you here!” she turned to you once again. 

You gave George a worried glance. Okay, that was weird. 

“You know, from all of the boys’ girlfriends I’ve ever met, you’re the best of them. You are a hard worker at the store, you’re always so gentle and follow instructions and never do anything wrong, and you mind your own business!” by the time she’s finished saying it, she was grinding her teeth so hard you were expected them to fall right off, and you were utterly confused. “I know I was hesitant at the start, but you’ve revealed yourself as a great person and future daughter-in-law.”

“Thank you?” you said slowly, but it came out more like a question than anything else. 

You were ready to ask what had happened when she changed the subject. 

“George, dear, put her things upstairs,” she turned to her son. “I’ve let her bed ready in Percy’s old room, I’ll go make dinner. Y/N, dear. Can you help me?”

Your eyes widened instantly. If you hadn’t been confused before, you were confused now. What in the craziest hell was going on? She never asked for help with dinner and always refused help from anyone. 

“Of course, ma’am.”

You followed her inside, mouthing a ‘what the heck?’ to your boyfriend, but he simply shrugged before taking your purse and leaving the two of you. 

You entered the kitchen silently and was quickly ushered to cut the vegetables over the table. 

“I’m making turkey,” she muttered, and you weren’t sure if it was for you or herself. “I’ll make the gravy with some onions, roast some potatoes… Oh yes, the kids would certainly like that.”

You opened a small smile, feeling suddenly sad all over again.

“My mother used to make roasted Turkey with Peppers,” you washed your hands, walking to the spread vegetables and picking an onion, quickly starting to peel it. “But she removed the red peppers because Draco hates them since we were kids.”

You bit your lip when your eyes watered, both from the onions you had started to shop but also from the feelings you’d buried deep inside you. 

“But the elves did the gravy, she could never get it right, it always came out lumpy,” you sniffed. “But her turkey was really good.”

You felt someone watching you and raised your eyes in the direction, finding Mrs Weasley, George and a silver-haired girl you were sure you had met before staring at you. 

“What?” you asked, keeping your voice steady. 

“Uh…” your boyfriend stuttered. “This is Fleur. We met her in our 6th year. She’s Bill’s fiancé.”

You recomposed yourself quickly, washing your hands and walking to her. 

“From the TriWizard Tournament, right?” you tried to sound nonchalant. 

“Yes,” she opened a large smile. “You are Y/N Malfoy, right? I didn’t know you and George were  dating.”

“We’ve been together for almost a year,” you explained. “We started dating on my 17th birthday.”

She just nodded. 

“Well, Bill and I have been together for the same time,” she said. “We got engaged just a couple of weeks ago.”

“That sounds great,” you said sincerely, and she lifted her hand to show you the ring. It was simple but very beautiful. “Have you settled for a date yet?”

By your side, Mrs Weasley cleared her throat, and you turned to see her cutting potatoes all by herself. 

Now everything made sense. 

“Do you mind sitting down, so I can talk to you and chop the vegetables at the same time?” you offered, completely ignoring your boyfriend’s mother clear distaste for the girl. 

“It’s no problem. I can help,” she offered. “I’ll just wash my hands.”

You confirmed and she walked past you, leaving you alone with George for a moment, and your boyfriend walked to you, taking your hands in his. 

“Are you okay?” he questioned. 

You nodded quickly. 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

He raised his eyebrows at you, but you just squeezed his hand. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” you promised. “When we are alone.”

That seemed to peace him down, and just then left, giving you the opportunity of turning to Fleur once again, giving her a soft look. 

“So, tell me how you two met.”


	9. IX

“I suppose those aren’t onion tears,” George said, trying to maintain a soft tone.

You turned your head to where your boyfriend had come. Everyone was already asleep, including Fleur after spending some time alone with Bill outside, to Ginny and Mrs Weasley’s displeasure.

“No…” you muttered and moved a hand to clean your tears away, but your boyfriend was faster, swiping away the wetness under your right eye with his thumb.

“What’s wrong?” he reached for your hand, holding it tightly. “You look a bit sad since morning.”

You sighed.

“I miss home,” you confessed. “I haven’t talked to my mother since before I left Hogwarts,” you felt a lump in your throat. “George…”

You covered your face, holding the tears back and mentally cursing the light a few steps away from you when the place between your eyebrows pounded in pain.

“Merlin, just turn this shit off,” you groaned impatiently. Wasn’t it enough that you couldn’t control yourself, now you were in pain just as well?

When you uncovered your eyes, your boyfriend was putting his wand back in his pocket and the place was mostly dark, except for a very dim light.

“Done,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” you said in the same tone.

George knew there was nothing he could say to soften your pain, but still wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you sit on his lap, holding you close just as you hugged his shoulders and hid your face on his neck.

“You’re not alone,” he whispered, moving a hand through your hair and the back of your neck affectionately. “You have your aunt, and Tonks and Mr Tonks, and you have us. I’ve never seen you click with someone the way you’ve clicked with Fleur, honestly, which is good, cause mum and Ginny aren’t easy on her. And you got my family. It’s not the same, it’ll never be, but… You’re not alone.”

He pressed his nose onto the top of your head and took a breath, while you maintained your silence, just crying silently onto his skin. You knew everything he was saying already. You could count on the Weasleys as friends and had found a family in your aunt, her husband and your cousin, but nothing could fill the space your parents and brother occupied.

You raised your head when you heard steps going down the stairs, but moved right back where you were earlier after your eyes fell on Bill.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, his tone clearly worried. “Fleur said Y/N hadn’t come up to their room yet, she’s worried something happened.”

“We’re just talking,” George affirmed. “Privately.”

If his brother said anything, you didn’t hear it, and he was soon leaving again.

“I better go,” you sat further back on his thighs. “We don’t want more people coming down to look for us.”

Your boyfriend took your face in his hands, kissing your lips gently, caressing your skin with his thumbs.

“Do you want to sleep in my room?” he offered. “I’m sure Fred won’t tell.”

You shook your head, drying your face with the back of your hand.

“Fleur would notice,” you reminded him. “And I don’t want to give your mother another reason to dislike me, I’m already becoming friends with Fleur and she’s clearly not happy with it.”

He chuckled and kissed your lips once again before the two of you stood up.

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” he stood on his tiptoes and kissed your forehead. “I’ll walk you to your room.”

He did so silently, and when you opened the door Fleur was still awake – sat on the bed with a book in her hand.

“ _ Bonne nuit, _ ” she greeted the two of you, and you forced yourself to mutter something back before closing the door as George left. “Is there anything wrong?”

You shook your head. Fleur was the sort of person you liked being around, but that didn’t mean you trusted her enough to talk, she was basically a stranger.

“It’s a private subject,” you said simply. “I apologise if I kept you up, I’m going to sleep now.”

She just nodded, closing her book and putting it under her pillow, lying down just as you did the same.

You closed your arms around your pillow, holding it close and suddenly wishing you had accepted George’s invitation to sleep in his room. Still, you ignored the wanting to go after him and closed your eyes. Hopefully, tomorrow would be easier.

 


	10. X

“People keep disappearing and dying,” you dropped the newspaper onto the dining table. “Give it a month and there will be no wizards left in the country any more.”

Tonks only sighed by your side, and your aunt pressed her lips together.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” you ran a hand over your dress. “I don’t feel like celebrating.”

And that was true. Your 18 th birthday had been some days ago, but after Mrs Weasley’s insistence, you had accepted to celebrate it in a joined party with Harry, who was turning 16 today. He didn’t mind much, but you weren’t expecting or planning to do anything this year, especially with everything that was going on.

“We do,” Mr Tonks stood up. “It was your birthday, and we should celebrate it. In moments like this, we must cling to every happy moment we can find. Shall we go?”

You nodded, finally, and the four of you apparated in the Burrow’s garden, quickly being welcomed by the Weasleys and Fleur.

“Y/N,” the blonde seemed overly happy to see you. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

You thought of giving her an honest answer but just set it aside.

“It’s my birthday, isn’t it?”

The moment she let you go, George was already wrapping his arms around you in a hug, although skipping your usual kiss and turning to give your uncle and aunt a tight smile.

“Mr and Mrs Tonks, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

You rolled your eyes and moved his arm from you.

“Come find me when you’ve lost up,” you instructed him.

When you entered the kitchen, you found Harry and his friends talking excitedly alone.

“Hey,” you offered him a smile. “Happy Birthday.”

The boy smiled shyly in response, and you extended him the package in your hands.

“Got you a gift.”

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting by the table, and as much as your boyfriend’s mother tried to change the subject, the conversation had fallen once again onto the disappearing people. Recently, Karkaroff was found dead and Fortescue – the owner of the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley – had disappeared, along with Mr Olivanders.

“These are dark times,” your Aunt affirmed. “We must do everything to keep ourselves safe.”

“Diagon Alley isn’t the same with all that,” Fred said, looking clearly annoyed. “You know, if we have bought the building a bit later, we would have spent at least half of the money in it. And the selling isn’t going how we expected it to go in the first year.”

“You’re telling me?” you arched him an eyebrow, although keeping your tone light. “I’m the one who is getting paid under minimum wage to work there.”

“You suggested that yourself,” he grabbed his forked from the table. “Don’t frame me as the bad guy just because you’re not smart.”

You rolled your eyes, going back into eating, but lost the smile that had been playing on your lips when your gaze fell on Lupin right before doing the same on your cousin. Things between him and Tonks hadn’t changed, which meant things with  _ her _ hadn’t changed just as well, and you had done your best to keep them as far away from one another as possible; you didn’t want your cousin to be constantly reminded of how he treated her and didn’t want the night to end in a fight.

“Can we go outside for a moment?” your boyfriend asked after you were done, and you only nodded before walking to the garden and waiting while he was inside.

When George stepped outside, he had his hand behind his back, which promptly made you look at him with a disapproving look.

“George…”

“It’s your birthday and our anniversary,” he insisted. “We’re not having this fight every year, come one. Just take your gift. I got it from the money I earned working.”

You sighed.

“Fine,” you let your shoulders sag. “Okay. Well?”

He moved his hand, and you smiled when he offered you an iridescent rose that you knew very well.

“Happy anniversary,” he gave you a soft smile. “You didn’t think I would forget, right?”

You shook your head and took it in your hands. You still had the other two flowers in a vase in your room, and this one would join it soon.

“And this,” he pulled something from his pocket. “Is for your birthday.”

You glanced at him before looking down at the package he’d given you. When you opened it, you could find a bracelet.

“It’s beautiful,” you affirmed. “Thank you.”

George took your wrist carefully and positioned the bracelet before tangling his fingers with yours, looking into your eyes with something you could quite catch.

“What is it?” you frowned.

“Just thinking,” he sighed. “I… It’s stupid.”

You pulled on his hand.

“It’s not,” you insisted. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“A lot is going on,” he looked down at his feet. “I have to take care of you.”

You stared at him for a moment, both half-smiling and frowning.

“George, I can take care of myself,” you pointed out. “You don’t have to do that.”

But your boyfriend shook his head.

“I know. You’re better than me in a lot of stuff, but… I need to know that I can protect you. I can’t even think what I’d do if anything happened to you and I wasn’t able to save you.”

You raised your hand, touching his face gently.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” you pressed your forehead against his. “That’s my job with you. You’re the fun half of this relationship, I’m the one who worries about stuff and plans for the future.”

George smiled and kissed your lips softly, hugging you.

“Let’s both be the fun and the worrying parts,” he offered. “Alright?”


	11. XI

“That was quite a sell,” you approached George, who’d just said goodbye to one boy with a very heavy bag of products.

Even though the times were hard, the store was now packed up with kids and teens, all visiting Diagon Alley to get ready for Hogwarts and many filling up their personal stocks for pranks – at least until Christmas -, and that meant very good news for you.

“They’re going back to school,” he pointed out. “Fred was right when he said we should double our stocks for the second half of August.”

“Excuse me,” his twin stop in front of you two. “Can you say that again?”

“You were right,” you repeated, rolling your eyes. “Do you want a medal for that?”

Before he could say anything, your eyes fell on the group of teens who’d just entered the store.

“Your family is here,” you noted.

Fred walked away from you, squeezing himself between the customers to reach them, while you put yourself behind the counter to check the order you’d just received from the Ministry. Apparently, they’d heard from the Shield Hats the store was selling – George’s idea – and wanted five hundred of them, and your other Defence Against the Dark Arts products had suddenly started flying out of the shelves.

“Hey, Y/N,” Hermione squeezed herself until she reached the counter, which was a few steps from you. “Are you busy?”

You stored the paper in one of the drawers and quickly walked closer to the divisor. The moment you looked up her face, you knew just what she needed.

“Let me guess,” you palmed your apron, looking for the Bruise Removal Paste. “Boxing Telescope?”

She nodded and you reached out, spreading some of the thick paste on her skin.

“It’ll be better in an hour.”

The girl smiled shyly to you.

“Thanks.”

You leant onto the surface and gave her a small smile.

“I actually came up with it,” you confessed. “It’s not my field, but the boys couldn’t find anything to help with the telescope.”

“It’s quite nice,” she noted. “The store isn’t doing so bad.”

“It has some ups and downs,” you sighed. “I think people are only now hearing about us, so that’s a positive.”

She nodded, and you turned around when Vera stopped by the counter.

“Miss Malfoy,” Vera, a girl who’s started working with you just a couple of days prior. “Mister Weasley is asking your assistance with a client outside.”

You offered Hermione a smile, excusing yourself before walking out and leaving the room, making sure to fix your hair while you were still out of their presence.

“Did you ask for me?”

. . .

“I think someone is gonna get a full salary next time her pay-check arrives,” George joked, grabbing you by your waist affectionately. “Any idea what you’re gonna do with so much money?” he extended the two last words in a mocking tone.

You chuckled, rolling your eyes but throwing your arms over his shoulders. The store had emptied out, as it was nearly closing time, and Fred was checking what you had to replace while Vera cleaned the floor.

“I was thinking of taking a guy out,” you teased. “We never got to celebrate our first anniversary together.”

George raised his eyebrows, smiling largely.

“Oh yeah? And where do you plan to go?”

You tilted your head to the side.

“I don’t know… But I’m taking suggestions. You two,” you moved your hands down, holding the sides of his greed suit jacket. “Have very similar tastes.”

George moved forward, taking your lips in his whilst giggling. He had his back pressed onto the counter, so you were facing the door, and you weren’t sure if you regretted the position when you opened your eyes, losing your smile instantly.

Standing by the door of the store, your mother was staring at you with ice-cold eyes.

You untangled yourself from George slowly, not missing when your boyfriend pulled his wand from his pocket discreetly.

“Can we help you with anything?” you lifted your chin, unwilling to show any emotion but pride.

“Is that what you do now?” she looked around the place, clearly displeased and maybe even disgusted. “You work in this… Trash heap?”

You ground your teeth.

“This is a respectable store, ma’am,” you affirmed in the coldest voice you could find, though there was a knot ready to form in your throat. “Is there anything you need from us? It’s closing time.”

You blinked twice, hoping she couldn’t see the way her presence was affecting you. So that was it? Months away and the only things she can do when she sees you is offend you?

“No,” she straightened her back, but instead of leaving, your mother lowered herself down and put a pack of whatever was in her hands down the floor.

Then, she turned around and left, and you felt your shoulders stopping in response, instantly leaning onto George when he braced you.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

You took a deep breath. Things were going okay. You wouldn’t let that affect you, you  _ couldn’t _ .

“Yes. I’ll be just fine.”

All four of you stared at the box until Fred walked up to it, bringing it to you and George and dropping it to the counter.

“What are you waiting for?” he raised his eyebrows. “Open it!”

Sensing it was her time to go, Vera walked out of the room when you unwrapped the deep purple paper, leaving the three of you behind as you silently opened the gift.

Inside, a summer cloak in deep green was neatly folded.

“It’s a gift,” you whispered.

You noticed the details of the piece when you pulled it out. It could be worn at both sides, with one in deep green velvet with your family’s crest embroidered right over your chest, and the other side in black silk, and it also had a hood.

“Try it on,” your boyfriend requestioned.

When you did, it became clear that the cloak had to be custom made, as it fit your height perfectly.

A card fell onto the floor, and his brother was quick to pick it up.

“Happy birthday,” he read, breathing in deep. You closed your eyes. She did think of you, after all.

You breathed in deep, covering your face with your hands for a moment, completely confused by the mixed signals.

“Let’s just help Vera cleaning up,” you decided.

No one said anything, and you folded the cloak right back into its previous state, putting it back onto the box.

“Just…” you cleared your throat. “Let’s not talk about this,” you request, just as the girl entered your room. “Please.”


	12. XII

George shook his right leg nervously while waiting for the couple, who were in the kitchen talking about something he couldn’t quite catch. You weren’t home, but at work; he had excused himself with Fred’s help, saying he had a meeting with one of their partners just to visit your uncle and aunt.

“Sorry we kept you waiting, George,” Mr Tonks entered the room with his wife behind him, both of them looking curious with what he was doing there at that time of the day. “Is there something wrong? Did something happen?”

“No problem, really. I didn’t tell you I was coming, so you didn’t expect me,” he pointed out. “Are you sure you don’t have to be at work, Mr Tonks?”

“I got a bit more time today,” the man affirmed. “We’re all yours. Well?”

The redhead took a long breath and stood up, taking off his jacket and using his hands to fan himself. When had it become so hot?

“You know…” he started but interrupted himself to clear his throat. “You know I’ve been dating Y/N for a year, right?”

“Yes,” Andromeda smiled. “And the time you spent with her changed her in ways we can’t even start describing. If it wasn’t for you… Well, I can’t imagine where she’d be right now.”

He nodded slowly.

“So… We’re happy together. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my life. She is my best friend and she’s always pushing me to do something new and always believes in me,” he felt his cheeks warming up, and the couple in front of him opened a small smile. “She’s amazing.”

Mr Tonks nodded slowly.

“She is, indeed.”

George swallowed hard.

“I know we’re young, but I don’t think I could live without her in my life any more.”

Suddenly, Mr Tonk’s eyes widened, and George knew he’s caught where he was going.

“And we’re in a war,” he pointed out. “An open war where we don’t know what’s gonna happen next, and…”

“You don’t want to feel like you couldn’t live your love to its best potential?” the man added.

George felt his cheeks heating up once again and nodded. Those weren’t the exact words he was going to say, but yes, it was something like that.

“How old are you, George?” Mrs Tonks asked.

“Eighteen.”

“Y/N is eighteen,” she nodded. “She turned eighteen last month.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He closed his eyes. Merlin, they were going to say no. He couldn’t do it if they were going to say ‘no’, you would never go against your aunt and uncle’s wishes.

“Where would you live?” Mr Tonks inquired.

He raised his gaze.

“There’s a small apartment above the shop, we’d set foot there until we have enough money to buy a house.”

The couple confirmed silently.

“Provisions?”

“The store had a boom recently and we’re having more clients than ever in the last month, and while many of them are students, we’ve also received all of the customers that usually went for Zonko’s. Now that the store is closed, we are the only ones in the whole country for our field. Things are going truly amazing,” he explained. “So we both will have a salary that will cover home expenses and enough to save for a bigger place when the time comes.”

The couple just kept quiet and exchanged a look, something George couldn’t quite read, before looking at them again.

“So?” he questioned, hopeful.

Andromeda smiled kindly at him, reaching for her husband’s hand.

“We can’t give you an answer if we don’t hear the question, George,” the man notice. “Go on. What do you want to ask us?”

 


	13. XIII

Fleur waited with her eyes closed, and you finished the flower of braids on the back of her head with, moving her silky locks so they’d fall perfectly, and showed her a mirror.

“All done.”

The French girl picked up the hand mirror and smiled as soon as her eyes fell on her reflection.

“It’s so beautiful,” she exclaimed, turning to you with huge eyes. “Can you do this at my wedding? Please?”

You smiled.

“Of course,” you affirmed. “It’ll be an honour.”

Fleur watched you for a moment.

“You’ve been dating George for the same time I’ve been dating Bill, right?”

You thought briefly and nodded.

“I have, yes.”

While you were working on her hair, you had told the half- _ veela  _ about your relationship with your boyfriend, how it started and how he was with you including plans for the future.

“Don’t you think of marrying?”

You fell into silence. It was something you had never really talked about... marriage.

“I don’t know,” you finally said. “I never thought about that. I just turned eighteen.”

“Well, I was eighteen when Bill asked me to marry him.”

You shrugged.

“I’m just not thinking of it,” you decided. “There’s so much going on. I don’t think George has thought about that either.”

Fleur dropped the subject right after that, and you did the same. After the younger Weasleys had left for Hogwarts along with Potter and Granger, she was left with just Mrs Weasley for most of the day, and that was at least stressful. While your recent friend had spent quite a time not noticing how the mother of your boyfriend and her fiancé was clearly displeased with her, it was clear now for her that this wasn’t just a case of personality. Mrs Weasley never treated you the way she treated her, for starters. She wasn’t a fool.

So, for the sake of her patience, you’d invited her to stay with you for a while after work almost every day since she was left alone with her future mother-in-law.

“Do you have a dress yet?” she asked. “It’s in less than a year.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise.

“Fleur, you won’t get married until next year,” you frowned. “I have time to find a dress.”

She bit her lip.

“But Bill told me George told him that you have a lot of nice clothes that are almost dusting inside your chest and I want to see them,” the French girl explained. “I can’t remember the last time I was… How do you say it? Girly?”

“Girly is a good word.”

You hesitated but walked to where you had put your chest just a few months earlier and pulled it from its place, tapping it with your wand and seeing as it opened to show part of the clothes you’d magically stored there.

“I must warn you,” you turned to her. “This is just probably 5% of what’s inside.”

Fleur opened an excited smile.

“Alright,” she put her hands together for you. “Let’s dig in!”

 


	14. XIV

George was fidgeting with his shirt, so nervous for some reason you couldn’t quite understand, and the way Mr Weasley, Fred, and Bill were staring at the two of you wasn’t normal, nor was Fleur’s small smile. It was as if they knew something you didn’t, and the feeling wasn’t comfortable at all for you.

Mrs Weasley looked specially frowny today, and it was adding to your confusion.

“Is everything alright?” you asked your boyfriend.

“Yeah,” he quickly answered. “Why do you ask that? Does it look like something is weird? Do I look weird? I’m not weird. **We** are not weird.”

You just frowned, even more confused and Bill rolled his eyes.

“George just had a weird dream last night and can’t look you in the eye after it,” Fred affirmed with a sly smile, taking a fork full of his food. “You don’t want to hear about it.”

You lowered your eyes and Mrs Weasley gave her son an angry look.

“Fred, stop with that,” she hissed. “Don’t worry, Y/N dear, he’s just joking.”

“Am I?” your boyfriend’s twin asked. “I mean… I’m the one who shared a room with him.”

George blushed and everyone else in the table just rolled their eyes or chuckled, while the mother hit her son on the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry. Y/N,” she looked at you once again, this time more reaffirming and in a stronger voice. “Fred is just joking with us.”

The rest of dinner was as quiet as it could, and when everyone was done, Mr Weasley was quick to put some music on to try and lighten the mood.

“Do you wanna dance?” your boyfriend requested. “Outside.”

You tilted your head to the side. He was acting weird, that was definitive.

“Outside?”

He exchanged a look with his father, then looked at you once again.

“Outside,” he confirmed. “Come on. Let’s go.”

He guided you outside with a smile and stopped when you reached the garden, where the music still played.

“Come on,” he offered you his hand. “It’s just a dance.”

You offered him a smile, swinging you gently to the sound of an artist you could quite name.

“You’re acting weird today,” you pointed out. “Did anything happen at the store that I don’t know?”

George shook his head, giving you a shy smile.

“Did you fight with any of your brothers?”

“No,” he denied. “We are all okay.”

You stared into his eyes, trying to find out _what_ he was possibly trying to hide.

“What is it, then?” you squeezed his hand. “There’s something going on.”

George blushed, and you had to hold on a smile in response to the red tinting his skin.

“You know I really love you, right?” he questioned, staring into your eyes. “A whole lot.”

You felt your cheeks flushing warm and he opened a shy smile.

“You know I… I think you’re awesome, I think I always did. And…” he cleared his throat. “Do you remember when we were kids in the first year?”

You nodded.

“Well, I spent the whole first month just staring and drooling over you,” he confessed. “And everyone forgot, and I think I did but it turns out I didn’t.”

You chuckled, hiding your face on his neck.

“George...” you half whined. You weren’t good with expressing emotions and just couldn’t understand what was going on. “Why are you saying all that?”

He stopped and lowered his hands slowly.

“I…” he struggled and released your hand, patting his pockets. “Well, you see…”

You raised your eyebrows, waiting for his answer, and your boyfriend breathed in deep.

“Okay, so,” he spoke slowly. “I don’t know the future. None of us does and…” he hesitated. “Well… I’m nervous.”

You gave him a small smile and reached your hand to comfort him, caressing his cheek.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry,” he opened a small smile. “I just don’t know what to say.”

You waited in silence and your boyfriend cleared his throat.

“I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you,” he finally declared and reached for his pocket, taking something from inside it. “And I want to marry you.”

When he opened his hand, your eyes went wide. He was holding a ring inside it.

“What?” you choked out.

He waited in silence while you just continued to stare at him frozen on your spot.

He wanted to marry you?

George wanted to _marry_ you?

“Yes,” you affirmed, feeling calmer now that you knew what he was struggling so much with. “Of course.”

He let out a breath that sagged his shoulders and you offered him your hand, smiling when you felt him slipping the simple ring onto your finger. It wasn’t anything big or expensive, but a small stone in a colour that made your eyes shine bright, and you knew he had chosen it with his heart.

“Can I get a kiss now?” he asked in an almost embarrassed whisper.

You chuckled.

“Come here,” you put your arms over his shoulders and pulled him close.

Your now fiancé kissed your lips with a smile on his, and held you tightly, and was still grinning largely when you pulled away.

“We need to find a house,” you noted. “At least two rooms.”

You turned your head to the backdoor of the house, where everyone was watching you two.

“It’s okay to breathe now, everyone,” you shouted. “I already said yes.”

Bill, Fred, and Fleur celebrated with large smiled and your future sister-in-law even clapped, and Mr Weasley’s face lit up with a huge smile, while Mrs Weasley tried to show happiness in a clear yellow smile.

“We’re going to have so much fun picking dresses for you!” Fleur ran to you, taking you from George’s arms and giving you a strong and tight hold. “And your wedding theme. Your flowers! I can see you carrying a bouquet of Purple Peonies already!”

You tried to keep smiling, a bit afraid of her clear excitement, but you couldn’t judge her. These were great news, and not everyone was as cold as you when it came to expressing emotions.

“And we could decorate with Morning Glories and purple Hyacinths,” she continued. “And we could put some of them on your hair…” she continued. “We could have the bridesmaid holding bouquets of them in their hands. How many bridesmaids do you want?”

You stared at her in silence for a moment, confused.

“Sorry?”

“I imagine that you’ll want two of them, Ginny and your cousin Tonks, right? We could have them wearing the same colours but different dresses.”

You gave the thought a moment.

“Well, yes,” you confirmed. “But… Not just Ginny and Tonks, I would like to have Hermione as a Bridesmaid too, you don’t go through a life-changing experience with someone and doesn’t give them the proper recognition.”

Fleur chuckled and you offered her a small smile.

“And there’s you, obviously.”

She blushed deeply, and you could see Bill smiling at the two of you from where he was animatedly talking to a blushing George.

“Really?”

“Yes, of course,” you said like it was obvious. “You’re going to need to help me, though. I know nothing about weddings.”

To that, she smiled even larger.

“Let’s go upstairs. I have a lot of ideas that didn’t make it to my wedding, but are just as beautiful.”

You looked for George and gave him a nervous smile, to which your fiancé shrugged.

“Come on,” Fleur insisted. “You’re going to love everything!”

  



	15. XV

“Well, don’t you look sad?” George slipped to your side on the couch.

You were in your aunt’s house. Before leaving to France and promising to be back as soon as possible, Fleur had left you with a huge collage book about weddings, and you were trying your hardest to show how happy you were with everything that was happening, but there was a side of you that couldn’t be so glad.

“I’m happy,” you said slowly, turned to look at him. “I’m just… not 100% happy.”

Your fiancé took your hand in his.

“Is it because of your family?”

You nodded slowly, and George offered you a small smile.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” you squeezed his hand. “It’s not your fault.”

He shook his head.

“Still,” George insisted. “I want to see you 100% happy, not just… 99% happy.”

You didn’t answer and leaned into his embrace when he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“I was thinking about when we could do it.”

Your fiancé turned to you with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, looking rather confused.

“Please explain,” he requested.

“The wedding?” you said, frowning.

Comprehension filled his expression, and you tilted your head in confusion.

“What did you think I was talking about?”

He stared into your eyes for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before shrugging.

“Nothing,” he decided. “I thought we could get married on Christmas.”

You felt your confusion being replaced by surprise.

“ _ This  _ Christmas?”

Your fiancé nodded, giving you a large smile.

“No time like right now, right? I’m gonna get the apartment sorted out with Fred and we could do it out there in the garden, I’m sure your aunt would like it, and… Well…” he stopped himself and blushed. “You know.”

“What?”

“It’ll be the anniversary of when it all started with us,” he reminded you. “Don’t you remember? You looked gorgeous in the ball.”

You offered him a smile. How could you forget? You didn’t remember the name of the Durmstrang boy who took you as a date to the ball and his face was very foggy, but you would never forget how George fiercely protected you from him.

“I do,” you whispered. “Christmas it is.”

George’s smile grew bigger and he kissed your lips, completely excited, hugging your middle like he was trying to fuse your bodies in one for a moment before relaxing and pulling you to sit on his lap with each leg on your side of his torso, and held both your hands in his.

“Sometimes,” your fiancé muttered before stopping and took the hands he was holding to kiss each gently. “Sometimes I’m afraid that I’ll wake up one day and this has all been a dream.”

You squeezed his palms gently and leant up just slightly to kiss his forehead.

“Why is that?” you questioned in a whisper.

“The store is going very well,” he reminded you. “It’s like the first months didn’t even exist, we are thriving, we got employees and people buying things from all over the continent.”

George’s face was serious in a way not many people would see it, and you could see the anxiety pouring from his words.

“I have you in my life and we’re happy,” he continued, freeing one of his hands and pushing your hair out of your face very softly. “And it just looks like a dream, sometimes. Like it’s just my mind coming up with it, that I’m not really that happy, that I’m still in Hogwarts crushing on this hot girl from another house who won’t even glance at me.”

You chuckled, pecking his lips and moving your fingers to caress his face, feeling the faint notion of a beard on his jaw but knowing it would rarely become more than that.

“It’s not a dream,” you affirmed, kissing his lips once again. “Not a dream.”

George’s grip moved down to your waist again as the kiss deepened, and you took a breath when one of his hands slipped up your shirt, finding a fixed place for itself there.

“It’s not?” he whispered In between your kiss, his voice deep and slightly rough.

“No,” you breathed out.

His hands took different paths, one down your leg and the other up your back, and your skin grew hot with every inch he touched, wanting to feel him as close as possible, not missing the very clear sign that he was craving the same thing straight up pressed against you.

Your hands moved to his hair without you thinking up, scratching his scalp, and you closed your eyes when his touch started moving up the front of your shirt, waiting to feel where it reached out.

What you forgot, however, was that you weren’t exactly alone in the house.

The clearing of a throat made you jump in absolute surprise, and your whole face started burning in shame when you saw no one other than your uncle standing there.

“Uncle Ted,” you said in a hurry, trying to mask your embarrassment as you moved away of your fiancé’s grip. “Hello.”

Your uncle just smiled.

“Hello,” he greeted you two. “I see you two are saying goodbye.”

You turned your head to the side, exchanging a look with George, who just nodded while you tried your best to recompose yourself.

“Yes,” you affirmed, turning to your uncle again.

“You don’t have to drag yourself,” he noted. “You’ll see one another again tomorrow and George is part of this family, he can show himself the door.”

In response to that, your boyfriend stood right up, moving his suit – good Merlin, he loved wearing his suits now – so it could cover his… embarrassment?

“You’re absolutely correct, sir,” he said in a clearly ashamed voice. “I’ll… I’ll be going now.”

You closed your eyes for a moment before turning to where he was already leaving.

“Goodbye.”

“Bye-bye.”


	16. XVI

“Christmas?” your cousin raised her eyebrows at you.

Since Summer, you were bouncing from area to area in your life. Working at the store, giving George attention, spending time with Fleur and trying your best to help Tonks with what was going on with her and Remus, although unsuccessful at the last task. You were bad… No,  _ terrible  _ with things to do with love. Goodness, it had taken you and George a full year to grow a pair and get officially together, how could you help anyone else?

Still, you cared for her and forced her to eat and bathe and get out of the house as much as you could, even though your cousin was still in a sad state you couldn’t entirely understand.

Lately, however, and she hadn’t told you the reason, her hair had come right back to its usual bubblegum state, and she looked much less sad than she had just weeks before. Even though Tonks was hiding how and why she had changed so drastically, you were still happy that she was getting back on her feet.

“Christmas,” you straightened your back when the seamstress poked your back with a needle.

The wedding dress was a gift from your Aunt and Uncle. According to her, you were like a daughter to her, and she wouldn’t even forgive herself if her daughter paid for her own wedding dress.

“That’s in two months,” Tonks pointed out. “You're saying that you’re getting married in two months?”

“Well, two months and twenty days,” you corrected her. “It’s fine, we’re just worrying about the bridesmaid dresses but we already have their measures and Fleur is taking care of that part and I can take care of the rest.”

“Have you told mum that?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Of course I did!” you turned to her. “Why do you think we’re already sending…”

You yelped when a needle pricked your arm, interrupting you, and the seamstress gave you an angry look.

“Miss Tonks, I can’t do my job if you keep moving so much!” she reprimanded you.

Your face fell, and your cousin moved her eyes away, both of you falling into complete silence.

“Malfoy, ma’am,” you corrected her. “My name is Malfoy.”

The woman moved her eyes to your face and blushed while you kept a cold and sterile look on your face, as stoic as ever.

“I’m sorry, Miss Malfoy. I thought because you were brought here by Mrs and Mr Tonks…”

“It’s okay,” you faced forward. “An understandable mistake.”

The room was filled with silence for a long moment until Tonks cleared her throat.

“You were saying?”

“We’re already sending invitations,” you kept your voice neutral. “Molly is going to send the family names tonight and we’ll hopefully be finished by tomorrow.”

She hesitated, biting her lip, and even though there were no words spoken, you knew what she was about to say before she even did.

“Are you inviting your mother and brother?”

Once again, you forced yourself into a serious face and neutral voice.

“I’m still debating over that.”

Your cousin must have sensed your discomfort because she didn’t ask her any more questions and changed the subject.

“So…” she shifted on her place. “I have something to tell you.”

You raised one of your eyebrows at her and raised your right arm for the seamstress to fit your waist.

“Go on.”

Tonks bit her lower lip, excited.

“Well… I’ve patched up things with Remus.”

You turned to her in surprise, absolutely surprised.

“You did?” you answered slowly.

Your cousin blushed, looking down and giggled like a schoolgirl, and you opened a smile.

“Tonks…”

“We’re dating,” she whispered like it was a huge secret. “For real.”

You couldn’t say anything, just smile at her. That wasn’t something you expected, but seeing her so happy was great.

“Honey,” you hesitated, feeling worry sipping its way through you. “After what you two have been through…”

“He apologised,” he affirmed. “He had a talk with Arthur and Molly, and then with mum and dad, and I guess they put some sense into his head.”

Your smile grew again.

“That is amazing, then!” you decided. “I really want to hug you right now.”

The old seamstress glanced at the two of you, clearly disapproving, and you offered her an apologetic look.

“But maybe after we’re done here.”

  
  



	17. XVII

You buried your hands in your pockets, trying to keep yourself warm in your coat and scarf.

After corresponding with Harry for a couple of days, defining a budget and actually fighting him over you not wanting to raise the maximum price, you were in London looking for a house that would be fit enough for you and George, and Fred just as well.

You were doing that behind his back and couldn’t even deny it. With the wedding closely approaching, the idea of moving into the tiny apartment above the store just got worse and worse. You’d seen the place multiple times – it was where you kept part of your stock – and it barely had any space for a small kitchen and a tiny bed, while it’s bathroom couldn’t be much over 20 square feet. You didn’t need much space, a two-bedroom house with a living room that served as a dining room and kitchen would be enough to fulfil your needs, but that apartment was a stretch of your tolerance.

So here you were, looking around for a place  _ without  _ your fiancé’s knowledge. George was far too proud to allow you to do what you were doing, and it would be easier to get him to forgive you for hiding that from him than to convince him to let you actually buy a house.

The owner – an older man well past his 50s – showed you the place quickly. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen with dining furniture, a nice living room and two bathrooms. It was small – especially for your standards – but it looked good enough and was good for a  starter home, and was already furnished.

“How soon can we discuss the payment?” you questioned when the two of you reached the door. “I plan to move around Christmas.”

The man looked back at you with a surprised look.

“Well, anytime you want. We should go to Gringotts and negotiate everything.”

“Actually,” you turned to him. “I wish to pay in full right now.”

. . .

  
  


“I want to see it,” Tonks declared, stopping her activity. “You’re gonna take me there.”

“It’s probably half the size of this place,” you simply answered, checking on the chicken in the stove. “The corridor’s bathroom only fits one person at a time and George’s room barely has space for his wardrobe and his bed, I don’t even know if the mattress will fit him, it was probably made for a child.”

Your cousin rolled her eyes, but you could see the happiness in them still.

“Well, that’s because most couples bring their kids to live with them, not a brother.”

You just shrugged.

“It doesn’t seem far to separate the two,” you pointed out, reaching to clean your hands in the sink. “I don’t mind having Fred there, I’m pretty sure he’d come live with us even if I didn’t get him a room, he’d sleep in the living room or something, I only gave him a room.”

Tonks shook her head.

“Well, I’m still going before you move in, anyway. You’re gonna need help with all your stuff.”

You raised your eyebrows curiously.

“You mean the one chest I brought?”

She scowled at you, and you used your wand to take the food out from inside the oven, untying the apron from around your waist and checking for anything unwanted.

“How do I look?” you questioned, opening your arms, giving her a 360.

“Gorgeous.”

You smiled at Tonks, putting everything in containers with her help and disapparating to  _ your  _ house.

You organised the small table with the food you’d prepared with help from your cousin and – earlier – your aunt, spreading everything you needed over the table and giving the small house a check before putting on your coat and disapparating again, this time in front of your fiancé’s house.

“There she is,” Fred exclaimed as soon as you walked through the door. “Georgie here was literally tearing the hair out of his head."

You laughed, and before you could even step in closer to the living room, your fiancé was already hugging you and kissing your lips gently.

“Hey,” he whispered. “I was worried you’d forgotten about me.”

You just offered him a smile.

“Ready for your surprise?” you reached out for your scarf.

George nodded almost desperately.

“Very ready and very anxious.”

You chuckled and reached for him, covering his eyes.

“Promise you won’t look?” you asked.

You could almost see George rolling his eyes under the fabric, but he squeezed the hand you had holding his.

“I promise.”

You walked out of the house, and your fiancé held you tightly just before you got the two of you right into your house.  _ You really needed to work on the protection spells of that place. _

You felt your heart racing inside your chest and dried your hands on your dress before reaching for the scarf-made-blindfold.

“Ready?” you asked.

“Yes.”

You untied it, biting your lip nervously, and watched as George blinked repeatedly, taking his surroundings silently.

“Where are we?” he asked, clearly confused.

You took a deep breath, hoping for his best reaction.

“This is our house.”

His face moved from confused to surprised, then back to confused again, then slowly understanding, and his mouth opened and closed once and twice before he finally managed to say something.

“Did you rent this place?”

You felt your face warming up and looked around.

“Actually,” you looked around. “I bought it about a week ago.”

Your fiancé’s eyebrows shot up high on his forehead that you feared they might mix into his hairline, and George just kept staring at you with his mouth and eyes open wide.

“You did what?! How? When?” he repeated, looking around. “How?”

You took a long breath. Okay, he was surprised. You’d be surprised by that kind of movement too. Things were going well.

“Well, I talked to Harry and we settled on a quantity that I could take from the fortune, and because I paid the house fully I didn’t have to deal with any interest or excessive ratings,” you explained, and his face didn’t change while you spoke. “I finished the paperwork and it’s mine now, but as soon as you sign the official document, it’ll be shared property.”

George blinked slowly.

“How did you become this good with money and math?”

You felt your cheeks heating up once again.

“My uncle helped with a lot of it,” you shrugged. “Do you want a tour.”

He just continued in his place and moved a hand through his hair.

“What is wrong with the apartment?” he finally asked. “Why a house?”

You took a deep breath.

“George, the apartment doesn’t fit the two of us at the same time,” you noted. “If I put on high heels and walk in there, I hit my head right on the ceiling.”

He just gave you an awkward look.

“Well, you’re tall,” he pointed out. “It happens to tall people.”

You shook your head. He was defensive. You were expecting that. You've known George for almost two years now, and if there was a thing he was, it was proud, and you could understand that very well, you weren’t much different in that area either.

“Is this because I was the one who bought the house?” you asked, ignoring any beating around the bush and aiming directly at the probable problem.

Your fiancé stared at you in silence, and you could see him debating over himself before cupping his own chin momentarily and finally dropping his hand.

“Yes.”

You nodded slowly. It was good that he was becoming blunter, you weren’t much of a fan of avoiding subjects.

“Okay,” you said slowly. “How do you want to compensate for that?”

George looked at you, puzzled.

“Compensate?”

“I bought the house and now we are uneven,” you pointed out. “How do you want to compensate and make us even in terms of what we are bringing to our married life?”

Your fiancé moved his eyes from you, looking around the place.

“I’m the one paying the bills,” he decided. “And the taxes.”

You thought about it. It was a good proposition.

“For how long?”

“The first five years,” he declared. “Then we can split.”

“Okay,” you agreed with him.

You two kept an awkward silence for what felt like an eternal moment before you offered him a teasing smile.

“Do you want to see it now?”

George blushed, and nodded silently, both shy and embarrassed, though you could see something else in his eyes that he was clearly trying not to show.

You didn’t have to show him the living room, as your whole talk had been there, but he was happy to see that the kitchen was big enough to fit two people cooking plus the dining table, and eyed the food with clear longing before you dragged him out, promising you’d be back after the tour.

You showed the first bathroom without much excitement. The one in the corridor was the smallest, though the one in the master bedroom wasn’t exactly big, George seemed content with the idea that he wouldn’t need to share a tiny bathroom with another five — or eight —people for the first time in his life.

“This is our bedroom,” you opened the door, letting him step in. It wasn’t huge, and according to your uncle, it was just the same size as the room you took in the Tonk’s house – which was just a guest’s room before you arrived. “We’ll have to get a bed before moving in.”

The room had a bed, but you weren’t exactly kin of the idea of having someone else’s old bed.

“I’ll take care of it,” he assured you. “Is that a bathroom too?”

You nodded and your fiancé walked into the bathroom with a surprised face. It was a bit bigger than the other one, with a tub and a showerhead.

“I gotta say,” he turned to you from inside. “The place is great. It’s…”

“Small, but ours,” you finished his sentence. “I know.”

George opened a large smile and walked to you, ready to lift you in his arms before you stopped him.

“There one room left,” you told him, barely able to contain your excitement.

He frowned, but walked after you anyway, and raising an eyebrow to the closed door in front of the two of you.

“Storage room?” he questioned.

“You can call it that,” you said slowly, turning the doorknob. “But what about ‘Fred’s room’?”

The look your fiancé gave you was only surpassed in surprised by the one he’d given you when you’d accepted his proposal, and you yelped when he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you in his arms as if you were just a feather.

“You got Freddie his own room?!” he half asked and half exclaimed.

“Couldn’t get a house that didn’t have space for him,” you laughed.

George put you down and kissed your lips passionately.

“You’re amazing, do you know that?” he questioned. “Couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

You opened a large smile, kissing him again and holding his hands.

“Come on. We can kiss some more later, dinner is waiting.”

 


	18. XVIII

“I’ll have my own room!” Fred celebrated, setting up the window with the new products. “I’ve never had my own room!”

You smiled. You had told him about the house as soon as dinner was over that night, and Fred had seen it with his eyes this morning before you went on to open the store.

“I’m glad you liked it,” you affirmed, cleaning the shelf closer to you. “Are you thinking of painting it? The old paint is kinda flaky.”

But he just shrugged. 

“If we have paint left, sure, but I don’t mind,” he said, still very excited. “I never had my own room, and I’m an  _ adult _ , for Merlin’s sake. I even shared the womb with that dude!” he joked, pointing at his brother with his thumb.

He then turned to you and sighed. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he pointed out, biting his lower his. “I’d be fine staying home with mum and dad.”

“And separate the two of you?” you questioned, raising your eyebrows. “I’m not insane.”

He smiled and walked to your side quickly, holding your face and kissing your cheek several times, loudly and excitedly. 

“You’re awesome!” he exclaimed. “If only you had a sister as nice as you.”

“I have Draco,” you noted. 

His eyes quickly widened. 

“Don’t even suggest that…” he started, pointing at his brother’s face, stopping when you raised your eyebrows at him. 

“Well?” 

Fred blushed. 

“I don’t… Really like your brother.”

You didn’t even answer. It wasn’t much of a surprise.

You moved your face when you caught a glimpse of someone outside the store, and felt your body tensing when you noticed it was your mother. 

She turned, leaving, and you walked out of the room before she was too far away, running in her direction. The hit your skin like thousands of small knives, but you ignored the pain. 

“Mum,” you called, and pulled her by her elbow. 

She stopped, freezing in her spot, and you took a deep breath. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” you said, keeping your voice firm and steady. “I didn’t know if I should send you a letter, but there’s something you must know.”

Your mother turned around slowly, her expression as stoic as your own, and waited in silence for what you had to say. 

“I’m getting married,” you declared. “On Christmas.”

Her eyes widened as surprise spread onto her face, quickly being covered once again. 

“I suppose I must congratulate you?” she said, more in the form of a question than anything else. 

“You can do whatever you want,” you simply said, looking away when your eyes threatened to water. 

_ Not here and not now,  _ you told yourself. 

“Y/N…” she started saying, but you raised a hand. 

“I thought it would be best to let you know beforehand,” you decided. “You’re my mother, even if you’ve disowned me. I thought you would like to know.”

You finally made silence and she just continued to look at you. 

“Is it the Weasley boy?” she questioned.

“Yes.”

She lowered her eyes for a moment before looking up at you again, turning around and leaving you. 

You closed your eyes, breathing it deep and going back into the store. 

“Y/N/N,” George whispered, touching your arm. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” you affirmed. “Let’s go back to work.”


	19. XIX

You shook the hand of family member after family member, a crowd of people with red hair and enthusiastic words that always started with ‘I can’t believe George got such a nice girl to marry him’ and ended with ‘good luck’.

“Black and Malfoy, you said?” an old grey woman eye you up and down. “What did he do, uh? Love potion? Stunned you?”

You raised your eyebrows, honestly surprised.

“He saved my life on Christmas two years ago,” you said simply. “I consider that quite a standard.”

She just stared at you for a moment, then George.

“And you gave up a fortune for  _ that _ ?” she continued, still shocked. “Foolish. Just foolish.”

She walked away, leaving the two of you behind to laugh.

“Not unexpected,” your fiancé declared. “Aunt Muriel deserted Fred and me after we played a prank on her.”

You shook your head. It wasn’t unexpected, indeed.

“Is everyone set?” you questioned, looking around the living room.

“I guess so,” George rubbing his hands together. “The rest of the guests will be arriving just for the ceremony.”

You nodded, suddenly nervously, and he reached for you.

“You’re not giving up, right?” George asked.

“No,” you cupped his jaw. “Never. Just…”

“Jittery?” he suggested.

“Jittery.”

He kissed your lips gently.

“That makes two of us.”

You opened a small smile.

“We are getting married tomorrow,” George whispered. “That’s… Wow.”

“Wow is a good word.”

He giggled and pecked you on the lips once again.

“Are you going home?” he asked.

You nodded silently.

“Hermione, Ginny and Fleur are coming with me,” you told him. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

George sighed.

“I’ll miss you,” he whined.

“It’ll only be for a night,” you exclaimed. “You certainly can survive a night away from me. And then we can move into our new home.”

That made him smile.

“And we’ll have a full week without Fred to celebrate.”

Your face burned in embarrassment with the implication of his words.

“Stop teasing her, George,” Tonks laughed. “You’ll terrify the girl.”

Your skin grew even hotter and she ushered you out with the rest of the girls. After pondering for weeks, you’d picked all four of them as bridesmaids, knowing you wouldn’t be able to have just two or even three. Fleur was your maid of honour and you were pretty sure your wedding would have been a whole mess without her help. Also, Tonks was a sister to you, Ginny was your future sister-in-law and when you needed a new support system when you turned your back to everything you once knew, both she and Hermione were part of it and welcomed you into their group. You just couldn’t leave them out.

You disapparated into the Tonks’ garden, where the wedding would take place, and Fleur was quick to cover your eyes.

“Hey!” you exclaimed.

“It’s not ready,” she argued. “You can’t look.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t say anything. You did not want to cause disturbances right now.

“Good, you’re here,” you heard your aunt and was ushered inside. “Lupin brought something I think you should see.”

You followed her into the living room, glancing at where your wedding dress was hanging, then down at a jewellery box, which she picked up from the centre table.

“Do you remember when Sirius said he’d like to you wearing the set that belonged to my mother at your wedding?”

You nodded.

“I remember a bit of it.”

She opened the box and your eyes widened when they fell the necklace, earrings and tiara. It was beautiful. While the tiara was plain silver and diamonds, the necklace and the earrings were a combination of dark blue sapphires and diamonds that would make your dress stand out even more, and brought up the colour of your eyes.

“That is beautiful,” you whispered.

You raised your eyes, finding your aunt tearing up.

“Aunt Andromeda?”

“I remember her wearing it,” she whispered. “My mother. You look so much like her, you have no idea.”

She opened up a smile and touched your cheek while you kept your silence. While Draco was the one with mostly Malfoy looks, you were always considered a ‘nice mixture’ of the two families with a striking resemblance of your maternal grandmother.

“You’ll be a beautiful bride,” she whispered. “You’ve come so far.”

You smiled. If someone had told you years ago that you’d be where you were now, you would have cursed them. You were an enemy of your family, standing with Harry bloody Potter, working in a prankster store and marrying a Weasley, of all people, the person you used to be would think that it was all a joke – and a really bad one.

“Thank you for letting me live here,” you whispered to her. “And for caring for me. I don’t know where I would be without the help from this family.”

“Y/N, you are part of this family,” she affirmed firmly. “From the moment you walked into our door, you became my own daughter, and that’s not ever going to change.”

You hugged her, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes.

“Oh, Merlin,” you chuckled when you stepped away from her, blinking rapidly to recompose yourself. “Thank you. Thank you very much for everything.”

She touched your face gently.

“Now,” she stepped back. “Go rest. There’ll be breakfast ready for you tomorrow and there are beds for the girls in your room.”

You nodded. She was right, you should go to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

 


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex talk, but in a “mother teaching daughter” way. Nothing explicit and lots of advice, actually. Fluff.

You opened your eyes almost in a burst, instantly afraid you were late, but stopping when registering it wasn’t even light outside yet. Although you could clearly hear someone in the kitchen, the girls were still sound asleep around your bed and you had to be careful leaving the room in order not to wake them up.

You stepped silently through the corridor and found yourself to be right when your eyes fell on your aunt, who was cooking something by the stove.

“Aunt Andromeda,” you called.

The wedding was programmed to start at 11 am, which gave you enough time to prepare yourself as long as you were up with the sun, precisely at eight.

“Y/N,” she exclaimed, finally noticing you. “What are you doing up?”

“What time is it?” you looked around for the kitchen clock.

“Almost seven,” she answered. “And you didn’t answer me.”

You rubbed your hands down your thighs.

“Just nervous, I guess,” you muttered. “All of my things are in the new house except for the dress and the wedding stuff. I… I don’t live here anymore.”

She offered you a small smile.

“It’s quite a change, right?”

You nodded.

“We’ll still be here regardless of you living with us or not. You’re our daughter in every sense of the word, I’ve told you so already.”

You smiled back at her, knowing her words were nothing less than the truth.

“Many times.”

Your aunt confirmed and you sighed.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, darling.”

You looked behind your back, over your shoulder, to see if you were actually alone before leaning in for a whisper.

“I don’t know… I don’t know what to do after…”

You couldn’t finish, only settling for flushing and looking away from her. You had started taking one of the contraception potions back in August, just out of precaution after your aunt’s insistence, but that didn’t cover the start of things.

“Well, I’m sure you know the basics, right?”

You nodded, still staring at the table.

“Well… Teddy has told me once or twice about catching you two…” she looked for words. “Snogging.”

Your face burned in embarrassment, but she didn’t seem to care.

“If you do know those two things,” your aunt continued. “All I can tell you is to relax and be communicative.”

Now with even the skin of your chest and the back of your neck burning in flames, you moved your eyes and eyebrows right up.

“Commu- Talk-… You mean  _ talking to him? _ ” you stuttered. “During… It?”

She just stared at you, unimpressed.

“Don’t give me that incredulous face!” your aunt put her hands on the sides of her waist. “He’ll be your husband. You need to be able to communicate with one another. If you don’t like something he’s doing or need a moment to adapt, he has to listen. And if you do like something… Well, I must tell you that it always makes Teddy very happy to know when he does something right. George is so enthusiastic about you that I am sure he’ll want to please you as much as possible.”

You hide your face behind your hands. Oh, Merlin.

“And don’t be afraid of surprising him or innovating. You’ll figure out things as you go.

“Okay,” you muttered from behind your hands.

You heard a sound and moved them away, finding a cup of tea in front of you.

“Your favourite.”

You offered her a smile. As embarrassing as it could be, you were happy to have your aunt in your life.

“Thank you.”

She moved to you and kissed your forehead before going back to her activities, and you took a deep breath.

“Aunt Andromeda,” you called once again.

“Yes, dear?”

You swallowed a knot forming in your throat.

“I told my mother about today,” you looked down at your tea. “That I’m getting married to George.”

She stopped and turned right back to you again.

“How did Cissa react?”

Cissa. Years apart and she hadn’t lost the name she’d had for your mother.

“When I was getting married, she asked if I was expecting her to congratulate me,” you said slowly. “Then she asked if it was George I was marrying. Then she left.”

You breathed in deep, taking another sip of tea and holding a set of tears that were threatening to fall from your eyes.

“Oh, Y/N…”

You sniffed and lifted your head, recomposing yourself.

“I just needed to tell someone,” you affirmed, firmer this time. “I won’t think about her, I won’t think about them. Today is a good day, a day to make memories.”

Your aunt smiled and walked to your direction, reaching for you and touching your cheek.

“And a good day it will be,” she promised. “Go back to bed and rest, dear. I’ll wake you up when it is time.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 


	21. XXI

“Careful,” you muttered when Fleur pulled a strand of your hair stronger than she should have, and your maid of honour whispered an apology in French without stopping with what she was doing.

The wedding would be in one hour and you were currently standing in the middle of your room, having Fleur giving your hair the last touches before you have to go down. You expected to be nervous; this was your wedding, after all. You weren’t, though. Everything that needed to be done was already done, things that needed to be put up, dressed, cleaned and cooked, arranged or undone… It was all finished, and if anything was supposed to go wrong at any time, there was nothing you could do to prevent it right now.

“Do you know who is out there?” you questioned the girls around you.

Your windows and door were closed shut, and your curtains had been pulled along with a silence spell. You truly had no idea of how things were outside, and your bridesmaids and family were sure to ensure that.

“Ron said the other guests showed up a while ago,” your fiancé’s sister answered, toying with your flowers. “Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her father, people from Hogwarts… They are all still a bit surprised, though. It’s George getting married. It’s kinda weird.”

You chuckled and winced when Fleur pushed your veil into your hair.

“You know I still want to have hair after today, right?” you noted.

“I’m not pulling that hard,” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

You didn’t respond, satisfied with only letting her step away.

You were interrupted when someone knocked on the door, and looked back to see your uncle putting his head inside.

“Are you girls alright?” he questioned as he entered and closing the door, and you could see how he was holding a camera. “I thought it’d be nice to get some memories.”

You smiled gently at him, and the girls moved around just as Tonks helped you climbing into the short platform that Fleur had insisted to bring for some reason you didn’t quite get.

“Ready?” he pointed up.

You were smiling when your maid of honour handed you the flowers, and everyone finally smiled at the camera. He waved his hand when he was down, putting it down and walking to you, stopping to get a kiss on the cheek from Tonks and giving Hermione his camera.

“You look beautiful,” he affirmed, reaching and holding your hands in his.

“Thank you so much for doing this,” you looked into his eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done without your help in everything those last months.”

“You’re my niece,” he affirmed. “We might not know one another very well, but I care very deeply for you.”

You smiled and your uncle sighed.

“You know, my Andromeda did the same thing you’re doing. She chose her own path and that is the reason we are together,” he affirmed. “I see so much of her in you, I don’t think you know that. The look you gave us when you stepped into our house that night and the courage it took you to leave your family and their views behind and come to us. I’m proud of you.”

Ignoring all of your inhibitions, you put your arms around his shoulders, hugging your uncle tightly and closing your eyes when he held you firmly.

When he stepped away from you, you quickly recomposed yourself, and your Aunt Andromeda entered the room with a smile.

“Are you ready, dear?” she questioned. “We are just waiting for you.”

You felt your heart racing in your chest and held her hand when she offered it, stepping down of the small podium.

“Ready when you are.”

“I’ll let them know we can start,” your uncle told you, quickly kissing his wife goodbye and giving your cheek a peck before leaving the room.

When you were alone, your aunt turned to you with a smile.

“What a beautiful bride,” she squeezed your hand.

You did the same. “Thank you for doing this for me. I don’t think I’d be able to go on my own.”

In response, she gave you a surprised look.

“Darling, you’ve done so much on your own already,” she reminded you. “You’re a strong girl.”

You just smiled and took a deep breath.

“Did anyone else arrive?” you questioned, even though the girls had already told you who was and wasn’t present.

It was irrational and stupid, and you were the first person to assume it, but there was a small hope in you that your mother or your brother would be there to see you.

“Well, you’ll be surprised,” she said with a wicked look. “But Viktor Krum is here.”

You turned to her with your eyebrows high on your forehead and your mouth lack open.

“Viktor Krum?” you questioned. “What is he doing here?”

“I have no idea!” she laughed. “But he came and congratulated us on the decorations.”

You shook your head.

That was George’s going, it could only be his idea.

You were ready to say something when the door opened again.

“They are ready, darling.”

You took a breath and your aunt squeezed your hand.

“Ready?” she questioned.

“Yes,” you confirmed. “Let’s do this.”


	22. XXII

You held the flowers in your hands so tightly that your knuckles were white. Your heart was beating hard in your throat and you felt as if you could just disappear at any moment, and your Aunt was practically bouncing on her spot from nervousness. She was the one who would escort you down the aisle, which had been a clear choice for you since George had asked you to marry him.

When you stepped into the garden, your eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful pale pink tent they had put up and the white and red flowers that formed an arch in front of the entrance of it. Lights were floating, and the same flowers decorated the entirety of the space inside.

You didn’t look around. You didn’t try to see anyone who was there.

The moment you stepped into the tent, your eyes fell on George, and that was it. The whole world was gone, and he was there waiting for you.

If someone asked how your walking went, you couldn’t answer. Maybe it was slow or you rushed to get under the big arch of red and white roses where George was standing with the largest of smiles.

“Hi,” you whispered.

“You look beautiful,” he affirmed, kissing your cheek.

“Thank you.”

You gave Fred a knowing look before both you and your groom turned to the wizard standing at your side.

“Ladies and gentlemen…”

You didn’t hear him. Time rushed around you and George, and you could only see him in front of you, holding his hand tightly as to make sure he wouldn’t just disappear and you would wake from this long dream. The George who saved you and guided you through a whole new life you never thought you could have or even thought you would _want_ to have. Your George.

“Do you have anything to say to one another?” the wizard questioned.

You had, indeed.

“Can I go first?” your fiancé was quick to ask, and Fred gave him an unfolded piece of paper with some handwriting on it.

You and George had decided to write personal vows to one another. It was hard for you – talking about your feelings wasn’t something that came easy – but you knew how much that would mean for him and didn’t even protest when he suggested it to you hesitantly one night.

“Uh…” he muttered, then cleared his throat. “Y/N/N… For those of you who don’t know, that’s what I call the very serious lady in front of you now, who didn’t have a nickname before I gave it to her.”

The guests laughed, and you chuckled at his succeeded attempt to humour the occasion.

“I remember the day I first saw you. We were both kids and me and Fred were going to get our wands, and you were there too. That’s when I saw you, with your wand in hand. Poplar wood, Dragon Core, 13 inches, and rigid flexibility,” he read, then turned to glance at the guests. “I did my research, and I think I know exactly why that wand chose you.”

You only continued to look at him. You did not remember him there that day, but how could you? You were a young girl excited to finally having your own wand in your own hands.

“Poplar wood is a wand wand-makers say you can rely upon, very consistent, strong, and uniform with its power. The wand is happier when it works with a witch or wizard with a clear moral vision. Dragon heartstrings produce the best of the spells, learn quickly, and are strongly loyal to their owner. And it is as rigid as you are resilient,” he looked into your eyes. “You know what you want and you fight for it. You know who you are, and you don’t bend away from what you think is right.”

You opened a small smile, flattered, and his grin got bigger.

“You made me a better person, you taught me lessons that I would’ve never learn on my own. You helped me even when I thought my ideas were crazy, because you believed in me, and you do believe in me. When I first saw you in that store I thought ‘that’s a pretty girl’, and I spent years and years looking at you and not knowing how much more you were, and the moment you truly stepped into my life, you made me want to go back in time just so I could look into your eyes and talk to you sooner, so my life could be this happy sooner. I love you.”

You closed your eyes, trying to hold back the tears that had formed in them.

You took a deep breath and felt Fleur’s hand on your shoulder, probably about to offer you the vows you’d written weeks ago.

“I don’t need them,” you whispered to her. “I can say them without looking.”

She stepped back and you raised your eyes to George, ignoring everyone else once again.

“This is probably the second hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life,” you declared. “Don’t mind me if I stumble with the words, please.”

George laughed, squeezing your hands in his, and you fixed your posture.

“I’m not one to express my feelings verbally, most people here know that. When I first met you, I never thought you would change my life so much and so quickly. You showed me that I could choose what I wanted to do with my life, that I could find my own path and wouldn’t be alone in it. You stuck to my side every moment of the journey it took to find out who I wanted to be and loved me for every second of it. You’re the balance I always looked for in life. Where I am cold, you are warm. Where I am quiet, you’re talkative for the both of us.”

He laughed at that, and you caressed the palms of his hands with your thumbs.

“Where I’m cautious, you’re adventurous and impulsive. You fight for your success though life is fighting you back, you’re intelligent and creative in a way very few people have ever been before and I admire you so deeply for that. You are a good brother, a good son, and a good friend. You make me want to be better every day in my life just so I can make you as happy as you make me every day,” you blinked away more tears. “And I love you like I never thought I would ever love anyone in my life.”

Completely ignoring the protocol, George dropped your hands and cupped your face, caressing your cheek and giving your lips a chaste kiss, and you maintained your eyes closed as he rubbed his nose on yours very gently.

“Hey,” Fred protested. “Hold on, little birds, the kiss is only supposed to happen later.”

You laughed, and many more people did so just as well, and George stepped back just as the wizard by your side pulled his wand.

“Y/n Druella. Do you take George as your husband?”

“I do,” you nodded.

“Do you, George, take Y/n Druella to be your wife?”

When you returned to look at your fiancé, George was just looking at you the same way as before, still smiling, and you raised your eyebrows. Hadn’t he heard him?

“George,” you called.

The way your fiancé almost jumped, startled, assured you he hadn’t heard the man calling him.

“Yes?” he turned to the man.

“Do you, George, take…”

“I do,” he interrupted him. “I do, yes.”

You shook your head, grinning, and silver stars poured on you.

“Then I declare you bonded for life. You can _now_ kiss.”

George didn’t wait for any more incentive, pulling you close and fully kissing you as people applauded and cheered – Fred being the loudest of them.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the man called loudly. “I present you Mister and Misses George Weasley.”


	23. XXIII

George had taken you in for another kiss right after you were pronounced as a couple, not caring the least for the looks from your guests. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” someone called. “If you could please stand up.”

Your husband released you, and when you did, you saw as tables were spread through the tent, and waiters were already running around the place. People rushed to congratulate you: friends, classmates, almost everyone in Dumbledore’s Army along with their families, his huge family, and your own small family, and… 

“Congratulations,” Viktor fucking Krum wished, smiling at you. “It’s very good to see you so happy together.”

“Thank you,” shook his hand. “Thank you for showing up.”

“Thank you for going to Hogwarts too,” George added, making you two turn at him. “I’m pretty sure you had a big influence on us getting together. Indirectly, but… Still.”

He was surprised, but that didn’t stop a smile from forming on his face. 

“I hope you appreciate my gift,” he finally said, and left, giving space for the other guests. 

Loads of people later, you were finally able to sit down and rest your feet.

“You know,” your husband trailed off, moving to your side. “I kind of have a surprise for you.”

You waited in silence and he pulled his wand from his pocket, whispering a spell that instantly made your feet feel much better, offering you his hand soon after. 

“Will you dance with me?”

You follow him with a smile and a side of the tent opened, giving space to a stage where your favourite singer stood, and the first notes of the song were enough to make you look up at him with big surprised eyes. It was  _ your song _ . 

“George!”

“Bill and Fleur had a huge hand on finding her,” he informed you. “Come on.”

 

> _ I'm a phoenix in the water, a fish that's learned to fly _ _   
>  _ _ And I've always been a daughter, but feathers are meant for the sky _

 

Your new husband held you gently but firmly in his arms and his brown eyes were glued to yours. 

George wasn’t the best of dancers, you’ve known that for years now, but he was clearly trying and you appreciated that very much. 

“ _ 'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone _ ,” he whispered into your ear. “ _ Is where you go when you're alone, where you go to rest your bones _ .”

You opened a smile, hiding your face on his neck, and squeezed where you were holding him.

_ “It's not just where you lay your head, it's not just where you make your bed. As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?” _

George moved away for a moment and kissed your forehead. 

“As long as we’re together, we’re home,” he whispered. 

You moved your hand and looked at him, them at the guests and the place where you were. This wedding wasn’t what you dreamed when you were younger and important people just weren’t there. Your mother, your father, Draco, your godparents, Eleanor… But you were happy, and this was what mattered. 

So yes, you were home.

* * *

Let me know if you two need anything, do you hear me?” Molly insisted with the two of you. “Food, help with laundry, instructions on how to tidy… Anything at all, do you understand?”

“Molly, leave them be,” Mr Weasley put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s their new house, they need to settle in and find their own rhythm  _ alone. _ ”

You felt your face warm up in embarrassment and George just squeezed your hand. 

“We’ll be just fine, mum,” he affirmed. “We can do just fine on our own, we take care of the store practically alone and Fred will be moving in with us in just a week.”

She stepped back and sighed. 

“Don’t you want some food just for the next few days?”

“I already pre-cooked some things for them, and the leftovers from the wedding are already in their fridge, Molly,” your aunt assured her. “Don’t worry. Let the newlyweds go, the day was long and they deserve some rest.”

She made a face but agreed without any protests, and the Weasley boys quickly rushed to their brother. 

“Don’t forget to carry her through the door, Georgie,” his twin put an arm over his shoulder. 

“And to take the dress off with your own hands,” Charlie added. He’d showed up for the wedding, and while you two had just met, he was very friendly and respectful of you. “No magic.”

“It’s a tradition,” Bill agreed. “And if you need some tips, I’m sure Y/N wouldn’t mind if we had a quick chat.”

George’s whole face turned crimson and you couldn’t feel your own skin burning along.

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes and held your arm. “Let’s just go.”

You nodded and he pulled his wand, holding your waist tightly and apparating you two right outside your home, quickly sweeping you off of your feet and into his arms. 

Your husband pushed the door with his foot and walked the two of you in with a huge grin on his lips, only dropping you on the couch many steps later and laying on top of you.

“George,” you whispered, taking your hands up and caressing his face. 

“Yes?”

“I’ve never been this happy before,” you confessed. “Not in my whole life.”

Your husband opened a large smile and gave your lips a peck. 

“I love you too, Y/N/N.”

You flushed, kissing him just as the hand he wasn’t using to support his weight moved to your hairs. 

“You wanna take this to our bedroom?” he offered against your lips. 

“Yes,” you confirmed. “Please.”


	24. XXIV

It was easy to fall into a routine as a married couple, even with the mess that was going around your world. You and George - and Fred, who lived with you - had stepped aside from any craziness of the world around you. Dumbledore had recently been killed and You-Know-Who was roaming free and wreaking havoc, but it was easy for you to just close yourself in your peace bubble and deny any danger. You wouldn’t get involved with the war, so why worry yourself. 

In your house, you and the boys shared the house chores equally and thankfully it was a lot less space to clean than your aunt’s and - obviously - the burrow. Cooking was becoming a bit easier and your food was burning less and less in the last few months. Alright, maybe you didn’t have a sofa, but your bed was the most comfortable thing you’d ever laid down in years and it was worth the investment and an armchair was enough to appease Fred from complaining about having to suffer so you could have a fancy mattress. He had a girlfriend now, too, and you liked to believe that the freedom of not living with his parents gave him more boldness to spend the night out and not worry about curfews or rules. 

You were in a bit of a rush these last weeks. Bill and Fleur’s wedding was closer and closer and you were her maid of honour, which meant you were responsible to help her with most of it. Along with that, you were expanding the store to make deliveries. Things were definitely going at a fast pace. 

Tonight, though, everything was pushed aside. 

Today, Tonks and Lupin were finally - finally - getting married, and while Fleur had announced that you were to be her maid of honour months ago, your cousin only told you that the wedding was even to happen yesterday - and it was tonight. 

“How do I look?” you questioned, stepping in front of George. 

Truth be told, your body was definitely sitting differently than before you married George. The last time you had tried the dress you were wearing tonight, it was much tighter than today. Your aunt fed you well, and Mrs Weasley didn’t leave her behind. Your cooking, though… Well, you wouldn’t die from starvation, but your food tasted like nothing, and George and Fred weren’t much different. It was either burnt food, raw food, or something that tasted like mushy paper, and you weren’t about to go asking for food at your aunt’s house or confess to your mother-in-law that you hated your own food. 

“Gorgeous,” he smiled. “But if we don’t leave now, we’re gonna be late.”

You apparated into your aunt’s house with your husband right by your side, and your cousin jumped to hug you right when you entered her room. 

“Y/N! I thought you would never arrive!” she exclaimed. 

You rolled your eyes. 

“I’m not even late,” you pointed out in protest. “And… Wow.”

Your eyes trailed down her dress with a surprised face. To say she wasn’t going with tradition was an understatement. Her dress was light blue and didn’t even go past her knees. And, when you looked closely, you could see it twinkling in the light. 

_ So that was why she wanted you to come in dark blue.  _

When she released you, you moved to talk to your aunt and uncles, but only had a minute before Tonks was already requesting your attention, offering you an all-white flower bouquet that was a clear downplay of her own. 

“Come on. I was waiting for you. I have to get married.”

You laughed out loud. 

“Eager?” you questioned. 

“You have no idea.”

You shook your head but was the one to open the door to the corridor and follow your cousin to the garden, where the wedding would take place, and your aunt walked before you two to tell the people the bride was ready. 

When you walked in, Remus was already standing - alone - at his place at the end of the aisle and smiled at the sight of you.

“You’ll have a big surprise,” you whispered before taking your place beside where Tonks would be. 

The wedding was empty, just a tiny thing with you, George, the Tonks family and some guests that couldn’t be more than twenty or twenty-five people, including Mr and Mrs Weasley. An anti-werewolf legislation had recently been passed that made it almost impossible for werewolves to hold jobs, get married or do almost anything in society. 

The ceremony was quick, and the celebration started right after, and George was quick to pull you to your feet to dance along with him after you both finished your plates.

“Honestly, we should have danced more at our own wedding,” he spun you.

You rolled your eyes. 

“You wanted to eat everything at the food table before dancing,” you reminded him. “And there’ll be enough weddings in the future to compensate for that. We’re here now, then there’s Bill and Fleur, and I’m pretty sure Fred won’t wait long before marrying Angelina.”

He raised his eyebrows at you in surprise. 

“Really?”

“Really,” you confirmed. “Give it a year and a half and you’ll be asked to be kindly invited to be a best man.”

He just smiled and kissed your cheek. 

“Okay, then. Now, while I’m still not… let’s just dance.”


	25. XXV

 

You stared forward breathing through your nose and trying your best to keep your calm posture while Mrs Weasley and Ginny paced back and forth behind you. 

You were at the Burrow, waiting for the members of the Order to arrive with Potter, and your husband was included in that group. 

Where George was a fighter, you were a survivor. He had joined the Order along with Fred the moment they left school, but you weren’t even sure if you wanted to do so - even with everyone around you being active members, even Fleur. You didn’t want to get involved with the war; you remembered enough flashes of it from it and its reflections in your childhood to know it only brought pain and trauma to any side who dared to get involved with it.

Unable to stay sitting, you stood from the sofa and walked to the kitchen, putting down a kettle and preparing tea in a silent but mostly automatic ritual. Your mother loved tea, and while you weren’t obsessed with it, you couldn’t say you didn’t use it to calm yourself down or as a good drink for when you wanted to just sit down and read. 

When the fire was up, you walked to the living room briefly and stopped beside your sister-in-law. 

“Do you want a cup?” you offered.

“Yes, please.”

Molly only directed you a side glance, and you turned to her. 

“What about you, ma’am?”

“No,” she crossed her arms. “I’m good.”

You kept your silence and walked to Ginny with the cup of tea when it was finished, earning a whispered ‘thank you’ before you were walking to one of the shelves in the room. You’d never noticed it there, and maybe it was new, but it’d serve as a good distraction. 

This was what your mother did when your father was out doing something dangerous. She’d tell one of the house-elves to make tea, and would look for a book you knew she wasn’t even going to read, but imagined the action of running her eyes through the pages was enough to keep her facade.

You were scared. More than that, you were terrified. Harry was a target, and the Death Eaters would stop at nothing to get him. You couldn’t stop imagining them capturing George and what they would do to your husband to get information about their precious Potter.

“Ron and Tonks are coming back any moment now,” Mrs Weasley affirmed, and you followed her and Ginny outside, looking for any sign of the portkey your brother-in-law and your cousin were supposed to be using to come, but when the rusty can of oil fell alone onto the ground of the yard, you had to hold back your fear.

_She was just late. Nothing had happened, nothing had happened. She’d be here before you noticed. Nothing had happened, nothing had happened._

A hand landed on your shoulder, and you looked at your side to see Ginny.

“Are you okay?” she questioned.

“Yes,” you confirmed. “Don’t worry about me.”

“She’s fine,” she assured you. “Just a little bit late.”

You nodded and your sister-in-law walked away.

In the following minutes, Fred and Mr Weasley also missed their portkey, which made your mother-in-law even more nervous than before, and her daughter quickly moved to help her calm down, and you left the yard to pour yourself more tea when the sound of two bodies hitting the floor made you draw your wand, with Harry – apparently – and Hagrid.

The teen froze in front of you, and you pressed your wand to his neck.

“Y/N!” Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

“What animal hurt my brother in your third-year?”

The green-eyed boy took a deep breath and swallowed down.

“A Hippogriff, but he wasn’t really hurt, just pretending.”

You lowered your wand, and he frowned.

“Anyone could have told you that,” he said.

“Not the last part,” you pointed out. “Draco never assumed it’d been just a scratch, only you, Hermione and Ronald ever said that.”

He walked away from you without answering and was engulfed by Mrs Weasley.

“Do you have brandy, Molly?” Hagrid asked, clearly shaken.

“I’ll get it for you,” you volunteered.

You walked into the house alone, quickly noticing that the half-giant couldn’t fit through the door, and used the opportunity to take a deep breath, covering your face.

“It’s okay,” you whispered to yourself. “It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay, he’ll be just fine.”

A loud sound of landing travelled from the yard to inside, and you turned your head around knowing it was George but stopped when Ginny ran and stopped in front of you.

“Another cup,” she blurted out.

You frowned, confused. What was she talking about?

“I want another cup of tea,” she requested. “It was really good.”

You continued to furrow your brows. The tea wasn’t any different from what you used to make.

“Of course,” you answered slowly. “I just… Isn’t George in the living room?”

“No,” she said quickly. “It’s Fred.”

You stared at her face for a moment and dodged her, but was quickly stopped again when she grabbed your arm. Something was wrong, something had happened to him.

“Y/N/N, I really think you should wait!”

You pushed your sister-in-law out of the way, not caring the slightest about anything else. You needed to see George, you needed to see how he was and help somehow.

You weren’t ready, though, to see your husband being lied down onto the couch with his face completely covered in wet blood. Not thinking, you pushed whoever was in front of you and had put his long legs on the couch and dropped to your knees.

“George,” you whispered, calling, hoping for an answer. “George!”

You hand touched his face and you finally noticed it. His ear was missing. When you received no answer, you rushed to your feet, trying to find the cabinet where Mrs Weasley kept her ointment.

“What happened?” you asked, not knowing if you were whispering, screaming, or something in between.

“We were attacked,” someone said behind you. “Y/N…”

“I need…” you struggled, finally finding the damn cabinet and searching for something that would help him. “I need…”

You didn’t even remember what you needed, Merlin. Something that would make him stop bleeding, that was it. He needed to stop bleeding.

When you finally found it, someone pulled in from your hands, and your eyes finally unblurred enough to find Molly standing in front of you.

“Go back to your tea,” she instructed with a bitter sound to her tone. “I can take care of my son.”

Maybe it was the stakes at the moment, but every slight remark or mistrust look your mother-in-law had ever given you rushed to your head at the moment. She wasn’t clear in her disapproval – that had been left to Fleur, for some reason – but since Bill had been attacked by Greyback, her insincerity had been fading and given more and more space to a dislike that while not accentuated, was clear enough that had every other Weasley overcompensating and keeping you as far from one another as possible.

“What are you talking about?” you tried to maintain your calm while reaching out for the ointment again.

“Don’t you want to play little aristocrat?” she spat. “Go back to making tea, and I’ll take care of my son.”

That was it. You had been pushed enough, insulted enough, rejected enough.

“I am his wife!” you shouted.

The voices in the room died and you stared at her through blurry eyes, finally noticing you were crying and used one of your hands to wipe the tears from your face.

“And I don’t bloody care if you like me or not, I have a duty to care for my husband, and he is bleeding on your sofa. Now give me that stupid thing before I have to curse you to take it back.”

She stared at you with a gaping mouth and extended her hand slowly, giving the ointment back to you and staying out of your way when you walked right back to your unconscious husband.

“It’s Dark Magic,” Lupin announced. “Not a common wound.”

You swallowed down. You’d never faced a wound that came from Dark Magic. You were useless.

“I don’t know how to…” you stumbled.

“I do,” your mother-in-law said gently on the other side of the sofa. “But I need your help.”

You looked up her face, and Molly walked around before kneeling by your side and using a rag to clean your cheeks from the blood you’d spread there when trying to clean away your tears.

“Get your wand, darling. This will take a bit of effort from the both of us.”


	26. XXVI

You caressed George’s hair gently, staring at his face while he slowly focused his eyes. His wound was treated and people had given you two a bit of privacy.

“How do you feel?” you questioned when his brown gaze stopped at you.

“Like I’m missing an ear, but I’m here with you, so that’s okay,” he whispered, and you shook your head. Always the charm. “Do you think I’m still gonna be able to hear you singing?”

You frowned.

“I don’t know, honey. I think you will. I think inside isn’t related to the outside,” you took one of his hands, kissing the back of it.

“That’s bad, then,” he said weakly. “You’re a terrible singer.”

To that, you finally chuckled, using your free hand to wipe your cheeks.

“I am, indeed.”

You raised your head when steps approached the two of you, and Fred loomed over his brother his mouth hanging open.

“How are you feeling, Georgie?” their mother questioned, noticing her son was finally awake.

“Saintlike.”

You looked down at your husband, confused.

“What happened to him?” Fred asked, clearly terrified. “Did it affect his head?”

“Saintlike,” George repeated. “Because I’m holy, Fred.  _ Holey _ , you see?”

You covered your face with a hand and your mother-in-law let out a loud sob just as your husband’s twin fell to his knees by your side and closer to his brother.

“All of the jokes about ears and you go for holey, George? Really?”

“Now everyone can tell us apart,” he pointed out. “Harry?”

The boy walked in your direction and George turned to you.

“That’s the real Harry?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “I confirmed, at least I did something useful today aside from preparing tea and crying pathetically.”

Your husband squeezed your hand.

“Don’t sell yourself short, you helped with my ear.”

You only kissed the back of his palm in response and raised your eyes when someone entered the house.

“Tonks!” you breathed in.

She was fine, thank goodness.

“George,” you turned to him.

“Go on,” he released his grip on your hand. “I can share you for a bit.”

You surrounded your cousin in the tightest hug you could have given her, and she did the same to you.

“What happened?” you asked. “You were supposed to be here earlier!”

“Bellatrix,” she sighed.

You frowned.

Your aunt Bellatrix had come after her? You knew You-Know-Who had followed Kingsley and Harry – the true Harry – and she never left his side, why would she go out of her way just to get to Tonks?

“She wants me,” she looked at your face. “Well, she wants us both. She tried very hard to kill me and said that once she got me, she’d come to get you.”

You felt the blood leaving your face. Why did your aunt Bellatrix want to kill you so much? When your aunt Andromeda married a muggle-born, they just banished her from the family, and you imagined that was what had happened to you. They just ignored her existence, and that was it, why…

“Oh,” you let out.

“What?” Tonks asked.

“We’re…” you muttered. “Can we have a moment alone?”

She looked at Remus and then at you before nodding, and you walked your cousin to the other side of the house, as far as possible from curious ears. You didn’t want your conversation to be misinterpreted.

“It’s not who we are exactly,” you whispered. “This is about who we got married to.”

Your cousin frowned and then stood straight.

“Do you think…”

“You’re married to a werewolf,” you whispered. “I’m married to a blood-traitor. You…” you stopped yourself. “We’re part of the Order. At least I’m a supporter of it, anyway, that’s enough for them. They consider us traitors. The worst kind of them, honestly.”

She looked at you, still completely confused.

“What difference does that make?” she questioned. “My mum was just banished from the family and they kicked you out.”

You shook your head.

“That’s not how it works for them,” you explained. “In extreme times, you’re either in or…”

“Or?”

“Or you’re dead.”


	27. XXVII

Minutes after your conversation, you were informed about Mad-Eyes’ death and celebrated his life with a drink before Fred and Ronald helped you bring George back home, where you’d be more comfortable nursing him. People came to visit, but it was mostly you and the twins, and you were thankful for that. It took longer than you really hoped for, but your husband was back to his feet a few days before the wedding and was actually the one to lift your spirit for the dinner before it. 

“It’ll be fun,” he affirmed. “Good food, people… Lots of French people. You know, I’ll be able to rub in the fact that my wife can speak French in aunt Muriel’s face.”

You rolled your eyes and moved your hand to touch his face, avoiding the bandages that covered his wound. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No,” he assured you. “Feels just fine.”

You confirmed with a small nod. 

“Let me know if it does, okay?” you requested. “Your mum got me a full basket of ointments to treat any side effect.”

George took your hand and kissed your palm. 

“Alright, my little nurse,” he smiled. “We have dinner with the Delacours.”

At that, you stopped. 

“What?” George frowned. 

“We are the Malfoy-Weasleys,” you noted.

Your husband only raised his eyebrows at you in confusion and you turned to explain it to him. 

“When people think of us or our house, they don’t think of ‘Y/N and George’. They say ‘We’ll visit the Malfoy-Weasleys’, that’s…”

“Insane,” he noted. 

When you registered yourself at the ministry, you and George had decided to merge your names as Malfoy-Weasley – both of you. 

“I mean,” he put a hand over his face. “I can’t believe I took your name. That’s a huge proof of my love right there.”

You smiled, pulling his by his waist and resting your forehead against his. 

“I know,” you smiled. “I took your name too, honey, don’t forget that.”

He kissed your lips gently and you raised your heads when Fred walked into the room. 

“Are we ready to go?”

“Yes.”

To say Fleur’s family was a breath of fresh air in the tense moments you were living was to downplay your feelings. It was good to not be talking about  _ that  _ or You-Know-Who, and you all had time to share a moment with Harry for his birthday before a strike of light, a Patronus in the shape of a weasel shot tight to you. 

“The Minister of Magic is coming home with me.”

You exchanged a look with your husband, completely confused, and strode right to his side. 

“Feeling protective?” he questioned as you reached to hold his free hand, holding your want with the other. 

“Always,” you glanced at the gates of the burrow. “Gotta care for my husband.”

The white-haired man didn’t give your group more than a glance before entering the house. 

“Weird,” you frowned. 

“Very.”

 . . .

“Gorgeous,” George whispered when he saw you in the golden dress Fleur had chosen for you. “From every single angle.”

You rolled your eyes, but grinned a bit at him. 

“When we get home, I’ll let you…”

“I don’t want to hear that!” Ginny interrupted you, speaking loudly over you. “George, you’re supposed to be helping us, not flirting.”

Your husband shrugged. 

“Not my fault the maid of honour is hotter than the sun,” he winked at you. 

“Merlin, shut up,” his sister hissed. “Go tell people we are ready.”

Ginny and Gabrielle were bridesmaids at the wedding, but Fleur had asked you to be her maid of honour, and you had accepted it without a moment of hesitance. 

The gardens of the Burrow were gorgeously decorated, the boys had put up poles with gold and white flowers and balloons, and the place was filled with butterflies all around. 

Music filled the place when Mr Weasley entered with his arm laced with Mrs Delacour’s, and you could hear everyone standing up for Bill and Mrs Weasley. 

“Nervous?” you asked, stopping in front of Fleur and adjusting a hair curl to lay over her shoulder. 

“No,” your friend shook her head. “This is exactly I wanted since I met Bill.”

You smiled, and she raised a hand to rush you. 

“Go on,” she insisted. “It’s your turn.”

You and the girls positioned yourselves at the carpet and stepped into the tent along with Ginny and Gabrielle, all in line, and winked at George when he playfully fanned himself with a hand. 

You stood right behind where the bride would be and watched with a large smile as your friend entered the place with her father and marched to the man of her dreams. When she stopped by his side, you were quick to reach out and straighten out the hem of her dress before holding her flowers so she could, in turn, hold Bill’s hand. 

“Ladies and gentlemen…”

 


	28. XXVIII

“I’m just saying,” your husband’s aunt continued to insist by your side, and you had to hold yourself from rolling your eyes too hard, fearing they might fall from their sockets if you did. “You could do so much better. You have money, you have beauty… You’re not as beautiful as I was at your age, but you’re a good one. You have so much time… And you’re wasting it with that…”

“Telling old stories to my wife, Aunt Muriel?” George intervened, stopping by your side. “She’s beautiful, right? I hit the jackpot.”

You opened a smile, and before the old woman could open her mouth to say something, he offered you a hand. 

“Do you want to dance?” he offered. 

“I do,” you accepted, and turned to Muriel with a forced smile. “Excuse me, Ms Muriel.”

_ There’s no way you were going to call that woman aunt.  _

You followed George onto the space reserved for those who wanted to dance, and smiled at how Bill and Fleur just seemed to glow while holding one another to the song. 

“Ms Muriel?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

You gave your husband a curious look, and the smallest of the smirks surged on your face.

“I’ll call her Aunt Muriel when you do the same to Bellatrix.”

His lips opened briefly before they closed again, and George finally chuckled. 

“Touché.”

You smiled and he used your hand to spin you around, making your dress twirl around your legs and shine against the lights. 

“So beautiful,” your husband grinned. “You know, Aunt Muriel is complaining about Fleur being French. She said my ears are lopsided… I don’t have ears, I have one ear!”

You shook your head, still too hurt from what happened with him just days earlier. You turned around when your husband made a communicative face and pointed somewhere behind you, and you stopped to look in the direction. Standing right behind you, Hermione and Ronald had just started dancing, leaving Harry - who was hiding with a polyjuice potion as a random redhead boy - sitting beside a confused Viktor Krum. 

The player waved at you with a smile, and you did the same with a smile. 

“Jealousy is a very powerful weapon,” you pointed out, making your husband laugh. “Who could have thought.”

You walked to the table, offering the due a smile when you notice their tense faces and how Krum was staring at Luna’s father like he was about to explode the man’s head. 

“Well, it’s good to see a friendly face in a sea of Weasleys,” you offered and turned to Potter with a teasing smile. “No offence, Barny.”

He had the decency to offer you a forced smile. 

“None taken.”

You glanced at your husband, but he was already moving after Fred had pulled him aside, and then looked back at the acquaintance you had made at Hogwarts. 

“Do you want to dance?” you offered. 

He stood up, topping you in height and making you chuckle at that. It was hard to find someone taller than you, you weren’t the shortest of women. Your husband himself was just as tall as you, but you were taller than his brother Charlie. 

Your eyes didn’t miss Potter using the opportunity to move around but were quick to move away from him when they found both Fred and George surrounded by veela girls and moving to the dance floor with them, winking at you and making the man holding laugh. 

“Don’t encourage him!” you exclaimed. “He never had that many beautiful women giving him attention at the same time.”

Viktor laughed loudly, attracting some looks, and you rolled your eyes, shaking your head. 

“He’s married to you,” he pointed out. “I”m sure he’s very used to being surrounded by beauty.”

Before you could answer, something silver and bright caught your eyes and made you drop your hands to him, taking the form of a lynx in the middle of the dancefloor, brushing on you just as you felt George’s arms surrounding you. 

_ “Scrimgeour is dead. The Ministry has fallen. They are coming.” _

You drew your wand and looked around. People were disapparating, and your breath got caught in your throat. 

“The protective spells,” you exclaimed. The protective spells had been broken. 

In front of you, Tonks and Lupin raised their wands and you turned to George. 

“We have to go,” you pulled his arm. “Come on.’

“But...” he tried to protest. 

You didn’t even listen to what he had to say, already pulling your husband along with yourself and leaving the place. 

You tried to retrieve your breath when you landed in your house, followed by Fred, Ginny, Charlie and Mrs Weasley. Only a few people were actually allowed to apparate into your house, a list that only included your husband’s immediate family, the Tonks and Lupin, although that was reserved for exceptional reasons. Today was an example of that. 

“Is everyone alright?” your mother-in-law inquired. “Where are the others?”

“I don’t know, I just grabbed the first person I saw and apparated here,” Charlie affirmed. 

“You can let me go now, actually,” Ginny pointed out, and you turned to them just to see your brother-in-law holding her tightly and closely. “I’m already here.”

You covered your face for a moment, feeling stress running over you. Tonks. You needed to know where Tonks was. 

“We gotta check the protective spells,” Fred pointed out, making you turn to look at him. “Make sure we’re safe.”

You looked at him for a moment, lost, but nodded in confirmation. 

“Yes,” you confirmed. “Yes, you’re right.” 


End file.
